The Way of the Sun
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Book 3 of Legends of the Future. This is the story of Aramathea, Princess of Stormwind and her adventures with Dr. Harrison Jones in Uldum.
1. Prologue – The Shining City of Stormwind

Chapter 1 - Prologue – The Shining City of Stormwind

Stormwind was beautiful at sunrise.

The whitewashed walls of the great city seemed to glow almost copper in the light of the dawn. It was a beauty few people saw since most of the two hundred thousand citizens were still sleep in their beds not yet ready to face the day.

King Varian Wrynn stood on the balcony of his chambers looking out as the sun began to kiss the buildings with the warm healing glow. In his arms was the still sleeping Princess he had longed for. He loved his son, but since he had fallen in love with Rhenn, though his feelings were forbidden for a long time, he had craved to have a child with her, and that child to be a daughter to have her grace and intellect, but his ability to fight and strategize. Anduin, though he did well enough in battles with others with him, such as his step brother Jamiy, he was no warrior. That said being a priest was no trivial skill either and he was thankful of his son's ability to soothe tempers as his wife did.

He looked down. This child, however, would be different. He would be there for her and train her himself. With any hope she would be as good as Varian himself, perhaps even better. He looked at her fair skinned face and smiled. Her thick curly dark hair on her head was one of the few marks of her sire, but even as she gripped his finger in her sleep, he felt her strength.

He chuckled a little and bent to kiss her brow, breathed in her soft baby scent, and sighed. She smelled like the lavender bath the nurse had washed her in the night before as well as the unique calming scent all babies seemed to possess. He remembered it well from holding Anduin when he was a babe.

Varian was not in his armor and had risen from bed unable to sleep anymore. His wife, the beautiful Rhenn of the Tuskarr, was still sleeping in their great bed. He could see her in the shadows breathing lightly as the room began to lighten.

He looked back at the small princess that rested tucked in the crook of his arm. He had picked her up and carried her to the balcony needing to think and holding his prized princess made it all the better. He had such little time holding her during the day when she was awake, but sleeping he could just hold her.

He knew well she would wake soon and demand breakfast from his wife's breast shortly before his wife, the Queen whom had recently returned to him, would demand breakfast as well. Country living had slimmed her body back down so she looked as though she had never been pregnant with Thea in the first place. The pregnancies and years had added to her figure, but to the king it made her all the more desirable rather than less.

Thea yawned a little in her sleep and he froze not wanting her to wake just yet. He wanted a few more moments with her before she woke and started to cry. This would wake Rhenn whom he also hoped would sleep longer, though her breasts would soon ache enough to cause her to wake as well.

He looked down into the courtyard. A horse with a young foal was being lad toward the stables. The young filly was still young and a little wild as evidenced by her kicking up her back legs and moving about her mother, but soon his daughter would be of age to ride and he would teach her. First, in the saddle with him on his own mount and then on her own, on that very horse. The filly's was named Light's Joy or simply Joy, named because she was born the same day that the Scourge was driven from Stormwind. Her mother Hope's Fury was a horse of the Argent Crusade that had been born at Light's Hope Chapel in the Plaguelands. Such a good line was worthy of a princess.

Varian kissed the tiny brow and sighed. His little hope. Aramathea, daughter of Kings. She would be beautiful and a force to be reckoned with. He smiled. Anduin, her much senior brother, was equally as taken with her and was often holding her to gain his on practice for when his own child was born. Ellsa was with child and the thought of being a grandfather in his own right made Varian smile. More children to love and spoil were exactly what the aging warrior wanted.

He watched the dawn brighten in the sky and thought of his son. He had feared at first that Anduin would be jealous of the affections he lavished on his daughter and wife, but Anduin did as well. The Prince seemed to be just as content with his sister as the King, perhaps more so. With her, Varian had another chance to be the father he had always wanted to be. He had been so enthralled at Anduin's birth, but when Tiffin had been murdered, he had sunk into a deep depression and did not even see his son often. Nursemaids raised him, much to Varian's regret. The boy had been very intelligent and been well read, but not a warrior as his father had hoped. When Varian had been kidnapped, then split, his son had been a regent with his two care takers. He had returned and been made whole again and devoted himself to his son, but his son, then a teenager, rejected some of what his father tried to do. As such Varian had sent him to learn from King Magni of Ironforge and one of Anduin's favorite "uncles". There he had learned well, but was not skilled at being a warrior even still. His talents lay elsewhere and Varian had finally accepted that.

Rhenn had been a supporter and teacher to his son from when she had first came to Stormwind. She was far younger and was almost more of a big sister than a mother, but he had craved that maternal guidance as much as he had paternal when Varian had been missing. Now as Queen, Anduin regarded her as the mother he had always known since Tiffin, though she birthed him, had died when he was still a young toddler and he did not remember her.

Varian sighed and shifted his daughter so he could look at her. She was perfect. From her tiny pointed ears to her tiny toes, she was destined to do great things. Her father would see to that. She was his princess as much as the kingdom's and he would love and protect her and correct his mistakes with Anduin.

Aramathea, his light.


	2. The Expedition

Chapter 2 – The Expedition

Two metal and plate clad forms clashed in the practice arena of Stormwind's Royal Elite Guard. Sparing matches were a common sight here and so no one paid it any mind as the opponents faced each other. The larger man with long blonde hair tied back at the nap of his neck maneuvered and barely cleared the upsweep of the practice sword the smaller female was holding. Her thick dark hair was held back in a braid down her back. The thick hair hung to her hips, but tied back from her face she was ready for action and could even use the thick braid as a weapon as she had done on one occasion which caught her opponent completely off guard when it had hit his face with the force of a thrown ball on a chain.

She moved catlike to the right as he turned to face her lifting his shield and shaking sweat from his brow though it was an almost futile gesture wearing the helm. She giggled and leapt onto a stable hitch and balanced lithely there watching him as she half squatted waiting for him in a very unladylike pose. He sighed and swung only to find her sailing through the air over him in a flip and slapping his shoulder with her blade.

The judge, General Jonathan, who had been in the shadows observing the whole time stepped forward. "You are right, your Highness. You are better suited as a priest than a warrior."

"Aye, but my sister got that in spades." King Anduin said as he removed his helm and grinned as the girl revealed herself. She tossed her hair and undid the thong holding her braid. Her thick hair spilled over her shoulders and back like a sea creature made of curls of seaweed. Thea was nearly twenty. Her sharp green eyes and delicate features marked her mother as the great Queen, Rhenn. Her sire was in her skills that came naturally to her and her thick dark hair. She was a beauty and Anduin well knew many men wished her hand, but he had found his love match on his own and he would allow his siblings and children to do the same. Besides she was yet young at twenty and had rejected the notion of marriage completely so far.

Most of the guards gasped around them who had been sharpening blades or doing the daily chores of the guards not realizing the sparing partners were the King and the Princess Royal. She walked over and began to remove her gauntlets and greaves.

Anduin collected her and wrapped an arm about her. "Come on then sis. Let's get something to eat. I am starved."

"Wore you out did I?" She asked.

He laughed and kissed her brow. "Aye." They laughed and tried to tickle each other.

Anduin called for bread and cheese and fruit as he sent her to her room to change. She had only a little while before her class started with Dr. Jones. His sister had a knack for archaeology, a field that had brought the human people many riches as well as knowledge of the world.

She had even studied under Brann Bronzebeard, Dr. Jones' mentor for a time. Her warrior skills and book smarts would make her a good queen one day, assuming Anduin would be able to convince her to marry someone of her station. Knowing her, she would find some fish monger and be perfectly happy in the Outlands.

The thought made Anduin shiver a little as they sat down to eat.

ZzZ

Princess Aramathea was at a dead run through the private rooms of the palace and she stopped right before the throne room. She took a breath to compose herself. Her brother had just entered a few moments ago to begin to hold court. She had rushed to her rooms to change and to gather her books. She was wearing her more traditional gown for her station. She had brushed her hair into a thick pleated braid once more. Her circlet of office was a little out of alignment. She fixed it and walked into the room. She crossed it as people bowed to her. Her brother smiled at her from his throne. Beside him Queen Ellsa sat serenely in a dress of burgundy. She looked as immaculate as she always did on court days. The Gilnean woman had set a fashion of the more conservative dress style of the Gilnean people that much of Stormwind thought was somewhat old fashioned, until the Queen, her handmaidens, and the Queen Dowager all started to wear the clothing. Then suddenly, when the Queen of Ages, the Dowager Queen, the Lady Rhenn wore the fashion of her daughter-in-law, it became fashionable. Before the Queen, as a handmaiden and Princess, had been marked, in whispered circles, as rural and somewhat country and out of date in her fashions.

Aramathea entered the classroom just as her fellow student Darnella Winford did. The blonde girl smiled at Thea. The smile was genuine and they took their seats as Dr. Jones walked in from his office.

"Greeting students. As my graduate class I have decided to take one of you on a special journey that will make up famous. It is about the fact seeking of Uldum. An earthquake a few months ago has opened the great gate leading to the area and I want to explore it. It is rumored to be another place with constructs of the Gods." He leaned forward holding a book. "Archaeology is the search for fact. Not truth. If its truth you're interested in, Cuddy Nordlinger's Philosophy class is right down the hall."

Janric Moller, Lana Dubing and Darnella Winford laughed. Thea smiled and chuckled a little herself. Though there were only four of them, only one would go with Dr. Jones. She wanted to see outside the Capital and the surrounding forest.

"So forget any ideas you've got about lost cities, exotic travel and digging up the world. Seventy percent of all archaeology is done in library. Research. Reading. We cannot afford to take mythology at the face value."

Lana Dubing fluttered her eyelashes at Harrison Jones.

"Ahem! Well... ah, next week: "Tanaris." Starting with the excavation of Broken Pillar by Marvon Rivetseeker in Year 22. I will be here doing research if anybody's got any problems for the next hour and a half." He smiled. "I will let you get on those papers. The best paper will be coming with me in a week to Uldum."

zZz

Aramathea could not believe she was going on the grad adventure with Dr. Jones. Harrison had decided her skills as a diplomat and being a warrior would be of greatest use to him. It wouldn't hurt that he had the princess trump card as well.

She stood on the bow of the boat that was taking them to Rut'theran Village. She had never felt the sea air on her face like this. She watched the Night elf sailors moved about the ship as she looked out over the bow at the shining sea. They appeared to be chasing the sun as it headed to the horizon.

Harrison Jones came from below decks to join her. "You really are excited to be here, aren't you?" He asked looking at her as he put on an old beat up hat. He had changed from his black suit that he wore teaching to rugged buckskin pants, a long sleeve white shirt, a leather vest, and rugged leather boots. He looked every inch the explorer.

"Yes." She grinned. "I get to see the world." She smiled.

He smiled and then turned to go below. Thea stayed on deck until it was time for dinner below. She then went to her small cabin and started writing her journal.

It had taken some doing to get her brother to allow her to come, but Dr. Jones had promised to keep her safe.

ZzZ

The crossing was longer than Thea had given it credit for. The four days it took to reach Rut'theran Village seemed far longer. The seas, however, were blessedly calm and the princess spent much of her time above deck watching the birds and crew work.

Within sight of the village that was now at the base of the great tree that formed the Night elf homeland Dr. Jones instructed the princess to change out of the royal travel clothing she wore into something more befitting an archaeologist student. She donned a simple shirt, simple pants, and boots. She took her hair out of its formal court style and just put it in a thick braid down her back. Dr. Jones came back and nodded. She would play the part well.

Once at the village Dr. Jones directed her to a smaller goblin ship that would be taking them down to Booty Bay, a further week at sea. From there a third boat would make the overnight trip to Theramore and there they would resupply and gather what they needed as far as tools. From there it would be a two day flight with stops to the nearest camp where the other party members of the expedition would be. Together they then would enter Uldum, the newly opened land to the south of the great Tanaris sand wastes.

Once aboard Dr. Jones handed her some maps to study while he spoke to the captain, a taller than most goblin in a ridiculous admiral hat. He eyed his cargo wearily. After Dr. Jones ushered Thea into a cabin. The two were to share a small room with crew berths in the form of bunks against the wall. Thea took the top and Dr. Jones climbed into the bottom.

The Goblin ship moved out away from the shore and went down the coastline to Booty Bay. It took six and a half days to reach the Goblin neutral town on the edge of the Southern Barrens. Though rich in resources such as hides and mineable minerals, the land was arid and did not make for good farming. Dry farming worked most years, but often the people either were starving or they moved to the small towns of the area.

Dr. Jones rented a small room in the inn at the top of the hill. He had kept her in tow and out of trouble from those about. He pushed her into the room with a slight smile at the owner. A short time later a goblin woman brought them a tray of food and ale. Thea was no stranger to alcohol, but the ale was strong and she crawled into bed her belly warm.

The doctor watched over her until he fell asleep. They were not disturbed which surprised him a little, but they did not have to wake up until morning. He woke first to the smell of tea being made and breakfast in the tavern.

He woke Thea with little effort. The girl did not have a hangover, but she did sleep like a log. He smiled as she got ready. Her back was turned as she pulled on her shirt. He packed his own bag, but his eyes wondered to her back. He blinked. IT was heavily scarred and puckered on her sides and onto her back. How in the hell had that happened, he wondered. This was not the time or the place to think of such things. Perhaps he would be able to ask her.

They ate a light breakfast and packed a lunch for the trip to Theramore. They would arrive by nightfall and would be able to order dinner from the tavern there in the inn.

Dr. Jones took her to the gryphon area as she looked about the town. It was dirty and there were Horde members as well as Alliance wandering the port. Everyone seemed to be not paying attention to anything else that anyone else was doing. She tried to do the same as she mounted a small lithe gryphon female. Dr. Jones loaded some things in the beasts saddle bags and then mounted his own making sure his own saddle bags were full.

With a whoosh they were off in the sky. The beasts flapped to gain altitude and then soared forward. Thea rubbed her gryphon's neck affectionately. They passed over ships, forts, the sea, animals, islands, and finally the land started to turn swampy with low thick trees and the smell of peat in the air. It was an hour from sundown when the towers of the Isle of Theramore came into view.

The whitewashed walls reminded Thea of Stormwind, just one a much smaller scale. Theramore Isle was the seat of the small Alliance realm ruled over by Lady Jaina Proudmoore. The great magi once of Kirin Tor was the co-leader of the Alliance in Kalimdor. However, the great lady, was Auntie Jaina, to the Princess.

They landed and Thea noted that Jaina and her night elf friend, Pained, were both standing and waiting for her. It was dusk out and the setting sun looked beautiful and red. She unfastened herself and went to her Auntie and embraced her forgetting all sense of decorum. Jaina smiled. She was now much older than she had been and her once corn-silk colored hair was streaked with gray.

The pair embraced and Jaina then smiled. "You have grown my dear." She said.

"Not as much as my brother seems to think."

Jaina laughed. "Come I have refreshments for you and beds in the tower. You shall be safe there until the next stage of your journey, my little princess." She turned. "Welcome to you as well, Dr. Jones. Come with me."

Jones nodded and followed the mage and her rogue protector. Pained said nothing, but her sharp eyes missed nothing.

"Auntie," Aramathea said. "I am nearly twenty." She said looking at the elder mage.

"When you are my age, you will understand how youth blends together, my dear." Jaina said with a smile.

They walked the short distance to the tower. Inside Jaina led the way to the living quarters. Dr. Jones followed amused at how the girl charmed everyone she met.

Once inside they snacked on apples and cheese. Dr. Jones explained where they were headed and why. Evening set in and Jaina severed them a wonder dinner fit for anyone in Stormwind. The princess ate her fill knowing this may be the last time she would be able to enjoy the foods she was used to.

After Dr. Jones spoke with the mage in private as the girl got ready for bed. She curled up looking out the window at the stars above them. She was on a real adventure. Her brother had let her go since she was an adult and needed to find her own way. She was excited and could hardly sleep. She knew she had to since they had a long gryphon ride to Gadgetzan and from there Uldum. The entrance of Uldum had been broken asunder by the earth heaving in the cataclysm. However, it was just now that the toxic vapors that had been released from the earth far below had dispersed and entry was possible.

Dr. Jones was curious if this was a defensive mechanism of the titans or if it was from the very earth itself. There were many things to explore within Uldum and Dr. Jones had some compatriots they were going to meet.

Thea sighed and soon slept. Dr. Jones opened the door to check on her. She was sleeping and he smiled. The Princess was about to go to worlds unknown. He had left out the very real dangers of the desert when he had talked King Anduin into allowing her to come. The titans were long sense gone and so cataloguing the archeology would not be unsafe at all.

However, there were dangers abound from the Tol'vir (the native humanoid life in the area) to camels to pygmies. All would be dangerous on the sands and all he had left out talking to the King for the reason he needed Thea. Thea may be a princess, but she had the true brain to be his assistant. With her rank secret she was just another one of his helpers. She would dress like them, get dirty like them, and fight like them as needed. He had seen her fight and beat several of Stormind's best warriors and had bested her own elder brother quite handily.

Yes, Princess Aramathea would be perfect and known as just Thea, she would be perfect as a scribe and assistant to him. He smiled as he made final notes before turning in for the night. Smart, beautiful, and charming. All of these would help them along the way.


	3. The Hot Sands of Uldum

Chapter 3 – The Hot Sands of Uldum

The start to the morning happened at dawn. To Dr. Harrison Jones' surprise the young princess was already at the gryphons talking to the apprentice gryphon master. The wildhammer dwarf had no idea she was talking to the Princess Royal of Stormwind.

The girl was dressed in soft leather pants, a white shirt, and with a broad hat. It was similar to what he wore. The Wildhammer woman was speaking very informally and it was hard to understand her words through her thick brogue, but the princess seemed to be able to speak just fine to her. Jones smiled another reason to have her along. She had inherited her mother and aunt's ability for language and diplomacy.

Celia Hastings of SI:7 walked to pair as she looked back to see Jaina also coming toward them. She nodded to Jones. "We do not have a presence in Uldum. You will be there without much support."

"I excel at it. No offense to SI:7, but I would rather not be followed around."

She chuckled. "None taken, Dr. Jones."

Thea, for her part was getting her gear onto a red armored gryphon. She walked forward and caressed it's beak affectionately.

"You coulda be a Wildhammer wis yur handlin' of tat der beast." The apprentice handler said.

Jaina arrived and smiled. "I wished to wish you the best of luck on everything. Be safe. Both of you."

The girl lifted her head and smiled at her auntie. "See you soon, Auntie Jaina." With that she mounted.

Jones finished attaching his own gear and mounted another armored gryphon. Both were male. They had enough power to carry the armor and a rider. Jones nodded and with a slight kick he was airborne. The girl followed and her beast caught up to him easily.

As the entered the swampy regions again the smell of peat was overwhelming. The girl cough a little and so Jones looked over. He would distract her by telling her what he had planned. He had changed the plans after receiving new information from his colleague.

"The pyramid inside of the Maker's Terrace in Uldum can be used as some kind of super weapon that will end all life on Azeroth." Harrison thought a moment. "You need to continue the research you've begun. We head to the southern end of Kalimdor, to the desert of Tanaris. There's a caravan there that's about to leave for Uldum." He smiled. "We cannot fly in. Not yet."

She nodded.

ZzZ

They reached Gadgetzan before it was dark. The goblin town had suffered much in the cataclysm. Jones found the inn and got them a room. He then gathered some more supplies as he listened to the local gossip.

He then overheard something about humans heading south. He turned and went back to the hotel. The girl was in the lobby and he noticed two men with knives drawn eyeing her. He ran to her and pulled her behind him. They made an exit, with the girl still startled and found several goblins armed with clubs and swords surrounding them.

Jones turned to Thea. "Get out of here. Take that raptor there."

"But that is a Horde mount." She said looking around for the owner.

"Aye, but the Horde have the mounts we need for the desert. Get on it and get out of here. That this and this map. Now go, don't look back Go!"

He stood then holding his gun and whip watching the thugs. One turned to go after Thea and the sound of a gunshot made her cringe as she mounted the raptor. The beautiful green mount turned as she directed its reins. She looked back as she saw Jones fighting off those around him.

She felt tears as she spurred the mount onward into the desert.

Vol'jin of the Darkspear walked out the tavern and saw a human making a run for it out of the city with city guards chasing him. A circle of dead was around the entrance of the inn. He had heard the gunshot and came outside. He had come on his way to Orgrimmar to speak to Warchief Garrosh Hellscream after seeing to the retaking of the Thousand Needles for Blaine Bloodhoof. He would aide his friend's son as much as he needed. Now that the Grimtotem were again subdued, he would report and return home.

He noticed his jade raptor was missing, but caught sight of her with a smaller rider heading into the desert to the south. He could call his mount back, but something compelled him not to. Who was this girl, for it had to be, no male would be that small? He took a breath. His mount would make her way home to him. They were bonded.

Oddly the girl was heading south. Only thing that lie that way was the Caverns of Time, controlled by the dragons, pirates that controlled the many coves, and Uldum, the land of secrets. No one had gone to Uldum because of the great titan doors. Perhaps it was time to investigate.

He hired a wind rider from the keeper and flew upwards into the air. It was not long before he caught his mount and the small female rider. He remained above them.

"We could reclaim your mount." The windrider said to him.

"No. Go a little higher, mon. We will see what dis girl does."

ZzZ

The girl stopped about halfway to the desert kingdom. Vol'jin had his windrider land in the shadows and stay put as he walked forward. The moon, the White Lady, as the humans called it was high making an ethereal glow on everything. The sand looked white.

Vol'jin came closer and found the girl trying to make a fire. She was looking about. Every noise was making her look about. Vol'jin smiled. A city mouse this girl was, unused to the wilds. She was human, tall for a human girl, but quite young.

He shook his head at her failed attempts. Gently he made a whistle and his raptor pulled from her tether and padded to him. The girl made a vain attempt to stop her, but seated she could do nothing. She started to weep as she again tried.

Vol'jin took pity on the poor girl. This was no place for someone this inexperienced and the nights in the desert could be quite cold. He walked toward the girl slowly. When he was about twenty feet away she heard him and looked up.

The large troll with his wooden mask stood there watching her. She knew sand trolls were in this desert, but most, she had thought were to the west near Zul'Farrak. "Who are you?" She asked in thick, but recognizable orcish.

He smiled a little. "If I had been awantin' to kill ya little one, I would have already. Ya need not fear me." He said in troll accented common. He reached up and patted the nose of his raptor as she butted him.

He came closer and looked at the girl as he squatted down. "Rhenn?" He asked. No, it was not Rhenn. The Queen Dowager had hair like ice now, but had been blonde originally. This girl had her face, but thick dark hair that fell down her back in a thick braid.

"Rhenn?" The girl asked. "She…She is my mother." She said.

Vol'jin smiled. "So ya be the Princess Aramathea, den."

She swallowed. How quickly he had guessed it. She swallowed and shivered. She would really need to work on the skills Dr. Jones told her about being calm, collected, and use her name Thea without anything royal attached to it.

"Come you be cold." He said shifting and reaching into the raptor's pack for the fire pot. He set the dish down and noted she had found some twigs and such. He set his fire plunk to it and warm flames greeted them.

"What are you going…to do…with me?" She asked.

Vol'jin looked at her. "Your mother is a good friend and was a very good friend of Warchief Thrall." He sat down. "Ya need not fear me." He lifted some food wrapped in a leaf and offered it to her. "I will take you to Uldum and to your people der."

She took the food and sighed. She realized he meant her no harm. She felt fortunate. "Thank you." She said.

He cocked his head. "Ya are welcome princess." He looked about. "Dis desert is dangerous. As a favor to your mother, I would see you survive."

She nodded.

She soon fell asleep. Vol'jin sent his windrider back to Gadgetzen and then sat down by the fire his weapons within easy reach.

Morning woke them and the girl rubbed her eyes. The troll was cooking a freshly caught something. It smelled good and she was not about to complain. He could have easily killed her or taken her prisoner. She did not understand why he was helping her, but he seemed to have his own reasons. Perhaps it was true. He did know her mother and was friends with her. She also knew he hated Garrosh Hellscream and to have her in his grasp to ransom back to her brother and be let go would be a grave insult.

He offered her half the meat and ate himself.

"You have not told me your name, kind stranger. You know me, but…"

He looked up, his eyes glinting from behind his wooden mask. "My name is Vol'jin of the Darkspear, little one."

She nearly choked on the meat she had put in her mouth. Not only was he a troll, but he was the Horde troll leader, second only to Warchief Hellscream himself. She recovered and swallowed. "Sorry. I had no idea I was in such good company."

He chuckled. "Your diplomacy did not come from your father." He said. "Come. We must head out if we are to make Uldum by sundown."

He mounted. He had her things tied to the saddle. He moved his raptor closer and lifted her behind him. She sat and held onto him. His whole body was sinewy. She held him about his waist as they moved south.

"Thank you for everything." She said, wondering if the wind had stolen her voice.

The troll turned slightly. "I would do anythin' fur Lady Rhenn, includin' favors she does not know about, such as allowin' 'er daughter passage away from dose who wish to harm 'er." He said.

ZzZ

Vol'jin saw the caravan before she did. He stopped his raptor and dismounted. He reached up and plucked the girl off as well. "Your people are der, princess." He said nodding. The group would take no notice of them from this distance plus it was uphill from the group in the valley below them.

He lifted a canteen to the girl. "Water be scarce here. Drink." He said. "We do not want ya ill." He smiled.

She drank her fill and sighed. She wiped her brow. Already it was hot.

Vol'jin lifted some cloth and made a head-cover with some twine about her head. It was white and so would keep her cooler. He also made the lower part to keep dust and sand out of her face in face of wind. "Dis will help ya. De centaur women wear dem. Dere you look ready fur da desert." He said nodding in approval.

She looked at him. "I can never repay you for your help, Chieftain Vol'jin of the Darkspear."

"Your smile is good enough fur me." He smiled at her. "If you ever have need of my help, take this," He said offering her a talisman. "Dis will see you to me if you are wis da Darkspear." He mounted. "Gods' speed, daughter of Rhenn."

With that he turned the raptor and went off away from there.

Thea took her things and walked down the sand dune to the valley floor. This was called Thistleshrub Valley. The "trees" here were some sort of tall succulent. She walked to the camp and the humans stood up.

"Who are you?" The woman asked lifting a knife.

"Thea, research assistant to Dr. Jones."

"Harrison sent you? How fortunate. We were just getting ready to leave. Where is he?" The woman asked.

Thea sighed. "He was protecting me and was run out of Gadgetzan." She frowned. "I would have never made it here if it had not been for his map and…"

"And?" The woman asked looking up and scanning the area for intruders.

"And the food pack." Thea said lifting it.

The woman nodded. "I am Adarrah." She said. She was dressed as a rogue, black clothing even in the heat. It was still in the day and it was already hot.

Thea lowered her veil revealing her human face. Adarrah seemed more at ease.

"Well, hello there!" Another human said. "I'm Budd." He said smiling.

"Whatever brought you, I'm so glad that you're here! My friends will never admit to it, but we could really use a hand. The ancient region of Uldum has been exposed! Treasures beyond your wildest dreams, free for the taking! We just need a bit of an escort, what with the bandits and all...You'll accompany us, won't you? You're welcome to all the loot you can haul off!" Adarrah said.

"I am not after loot so much as the greater knowledge." Thea said. "I am a warrior though and can hold my own." She carefully set the small hand-carved fetish into her small bag she had under her clothing that hung about her neck.

With most of the others, of which there were several others, all had camel mounts. Budd hopped in the back of the caravan wagon. Thea spotted a camel and she tried to mount her. The camel bucked her off almost immediately.

Adarrah ran over to Thea and laughed. She helped Thea back on her feet. Thea was dusting herself off as Adarrah chided her. "No, no, silly girl...No one rides the Lady!

She then ran off to hop on her camel as the caravan set off. Thea sighed and gathered her bags and went to the caravan wagon. She hopped up next to Budd as it started to move. "Ahoy!" He greeted.

There was a loud call from above and suddenly the group was surrounded by pygmies. Thea drew her sword that she had kept hidden under a fold of her skirts. She swung in a wide arch felling a pygmy. A larger pygmy stood on a rock. She looked at him a moment.

"Sultan Oogah!" Adarrah cried as she joined the fray.

Soon the whole group was caught by nets. Thea was the last to get caught. Her reflexes saved her from three nets, but as two came at her from the front one was behind her and caught her. The pygmies were chattering over them.

She struggled and then all went back as the butt of a spear hit her temple.

ZzZ

Thea blinked as she woke up. "Where are we?"

"In a cage." Adarrah said. "Not sure what happened to the last people here, but it smells nasty here." She said.

Thea wrinkled her nose as the wind changed. "Why are we here?"

"You are prisoners of the Neferset." A new voice said. Both women turned to see a cat like humanoid in chains. He looked like a centaur and a cat had mated. His face reminded Thea of a spotted nightsaber. His entire body was covered in short hair. He wore a belt and was standing on his four back legs. His tail twitched nervously as his hands were bound to the wall in chains.

"What are you?" Thea asked getting to her feet.

"I am a Tol'vir. I am Prince Nadun." He said.

"How long have you been here?" Budd asked from the next cage over.

"Three days. They are going to ransom me to my brother. Assuming they don't eat me first." Nadun said.

"That is barbaric." Thea said.

"That is life." Nadun said with a shrug.

"I think I can help." Adarrah said as she broke out her lock-picking tools and went to work on the cage. "Please don't break... please don't break..." She picked the lock and the door opened!

Thea and Budd cheered.

Adarrah sighed. "Crap! That was my last lock pick!" She muttered. "Here comes the guard, Thea! Take him out!" She said.

Thea picked up some chain and swung it. The jailer, unused to a female fighting him, let alone one with hand-to-hand combat skills, stood stunned a moment before it lifted a sword. Thea used the chain to disarm the Neferset jailer before running to where the sword had been thrown. He was on top of her as she rolled onto her back

"Kill it!" Adarrah cried.

Thea gasped as the Neferset jailer stumbled backwards in surprise. He looked down at his lower torso. Dark blood oozed out, but as it fell to the earth it became sand. Thea gasped watching. She then rose to her feet as the Neferset became sand and blew away from them.

Adarrah smiled. "Well done! I was about to jump in! But it looked like you had it under control." She nodded to Prince Nadan. "That cat-creature chained back there looks like he wants to talk some more. Maybe he can help us... but be careful." She said.

Nadan nodded as Thea went to him. "Well fought, young one. Now then. Please, stranger. You must help me. I came here to investigate the arrival of a powerful ally to the Neferset, only to be betrayed by my closest allies and given up to the enemy. Go to the terrace above us to the east and find the information I failed to recover. You'll need to hide from the Neferset. Perhaps you can hide behind one of the large plants on the platform to conceal your presence. Do this for me and I will help your friends find their way to safety." Nadun said.

Thea sighed. She followed where he had directed and climbed up the side and found a planter. She ducked behind it just as a being appeared.

"Behold Siamat, Lord of the Air." Came a deep billowing voice.

Three Neferset walked to him and bowed. Thea crouched watching them. This was an interesting meeting. No wonder the Prince was interested.

Siamat was a tall human looking creature hovering on what appeared to be smoke. Thea watched. He appeared to be the mythical creature called a Djinn. "You're the last of your tribe with any sense left. As a reward for giving us Prince Nadun, I grant you the gift that is your birthright and more!" Siamat channeled something into Nadun's "allies", transforming them from flesh to stone. "Your makers failed you... your race succumbed to the curse of flesh! Lord Deathwing's gift makes you perfect again!"

Thea gasped a little. The Neferst were now made of stone. Thea moved quickly to return to Nadun. The Prince listened to her recounting what she had witnessed.

"A djinn! We must escape as soon as possible. This unholy alliance of the Neferset with the minions of Deathwing does not bode well for us. Now if you could free me. Kavem was cruel enough before the Neferset signed up with Deathwing. His pleasure in deriving pain now borders on the insane. It is he who now holds the keys to our shackles. He dwells in the building next to us, to my right. Find him and take the key from him. Do not hesitate or show him mercy. He will slit your throat and think nothing of it." Nadun said. "May the Light of the Sun be with you."

Thea blinked as she walked down the street carefully. She entered the building. A masked and large Neferset stood bowed at the altar. Thea held the sword of the Jailer. She coughed and the being turned. "How did you get here? I will destroy you!" He growled and attacked.

He, however, was not expecting to be fighting a warrior. Though Thea did gain several cuts and a bruise from being flung unto a wall, she was able to kill the Neferset and take his key. Taking a deep breath she returned to the Prince.

She looked at him and freed him before turning to her own people. The cat-like, lighter haired Tol'vir stepped forward rubbing his wrists. "Thank you." He said.

Adarrah stood with Budd regarding the tall prince. Budd came and took some cloth from his shirt that he had ripped off and bound the cut Thea had on her arm.

"You two." The Prince said nodding to Adarrah and Budd. "Gather those hay bales. We can set them on fire. Since it is sodden hay it should smoke well."

The group moved to comply as Thea stood guard holding the blade level in a relaxed, but weary position. Budd and Adarrah returned to two bales each. Smiling the Tol'vir lifted a torch from the wall and set it to the bales in the middle of the square. It caught, but them smoldered and made thick choking smoke. Luckily it was blowing into the town and away from where they stood.

"We must move quickly before the Neferset scum realize we're up to something! If we make it, see my brother, King Phaoris for a reward." The prince said. He turned to the girl standing there. He lifted a necklace from his neck. It bore a ring on it. He had managed to hide it from his captors. He then put it around Thea's neck. "For your kindness, my lady. My brother will know you are a friend when you show him this."

She nodded. "Thank you, Prince Nadun."

Nadun then nodded towards a means of escape. The small group ran towards it. There was a guard. Thea moved and surprised the Neferset guard to have a woman, and a small human woman, none the less come after him.

Once free of the Lost City, the group paused in the sand. Nadun nodded to the north." Ramahken is to the north on the lake shore. Go around the dam and you will find it. Good speed to you." He sighed. "I have other matters to attend to. King Pharois will shelter you for all your good deeds."

With that he turned and walked away. He then went at a run, moving like a centaur, but barely leaving prints in the sand.

Adarrah came to Thea. "You are quite the diplomat. We thank you. Come on. We can make Ramahken in two days if we start now."

Thea nodded as she lifted the ring and then tucked it under the shirt she wore with her pouch. She then followed Adarrah and Budd into the desert. They would need to find shade soon as the heat was setting in.


	4. Dr Jones' Big Idea

Chapter 4 – Dr. Jones' Big Idea

They arrived at Ramahken two days later. The King had left for some important ceremony, but his advisor, Sun Priest Asasis, was there to greet them. Prince Nadun was there with him and smiled in greeting to the group.

"Is it true then? An outsider rescued Prince Nadun from the Neferset? We are truly in your debt, stranger." The Sun Priest said. He nodded to the Prince.

Nadun smiled and looked at the group. "You are weary. Please, use the castle for your rest. I know you have other adventures in store for you, but first your reward." He lifted a sack of gold. "Two hundred gold pieces to each of you for my safe return." He then smiled at Thea. "A special gift for you, my dear." It was a staff. She looked at the smooth wood and at the top there was obviously was once a crown piece, but it was no less beautiful. He bent and kissed her cheek. "Oh should not be unarmed, my dear. This will keep you safe."

Adarrah and Budd took their gold. Thea took hers and smiled as she then only took about ten pieces and then went to the mailbox she had seen and sent it to herself in Stormwind. She smiled knowing it would reach Stormwind in about a week.

The group then resupplied, got weapons, and camels. They then took a boat to the dam. It took about an hour to cross. Once there they saw a human, the human they were told about. He was Mack, a good friend of Dr. Jones. Thea had met him once.

"Greetings." He said with a smile. "Light Bless you."

"Mack!" Adarrah said. "Any news on Dr. Jones?"

"I was lucky to escape. I'm not sure I'd feel right if we didn't take care of them ambushers, but the cat-like Ramahken have helped me. Hows about you git back up to Kharkut's tomb and give them little buggers what fer! It's off to the northeast, just inside the entrance to Uldum if'n I recollect correctly."

Thea nodded. "Are you coming?"

"What're you looking at? I sure ain't in no condition to do it!" Mack said with a hiss. He was injured. She could see now from the blood on his shirt.

Thea mounted a camel and rode toward where the man had indicated. Budd had stayed with Mack and Adarrah was with her. The woman was not as chatty as she seemed to be earlier, but then again Thea was not really in a chatty mood. Perhaps it was the heat.

The sun was setting when the pair arrived at the spot. Dr. Jones was standing next to a very familiar camel. Thea cringed having had to be near the stubborn Lady Humps again.

"Good to see ya, kid. Would've been even better if you'd have been here to help me take care of these little savages..." Dr. Jones said nodding the bodies. "However, it does me well to see you survived the desert. I knew you had potential."

Thea smiled. "I had some help." She said nodding to Adarrah and then lifting a hand to her chest where the troll fetish was kept. Vol'jin, as she had heard from her mother was a very pragmatic and good troll. He did not rely on the words of others, he made his own judgments. However, had he not been there she may have died and for that, she owed him much.

Dr. Jones nodded. "We all need help from time to time."

He nodded behind him. "This is the tomb of Khartut. What a find! Right here... exactly where my notes predicted it would be. With any luck, inside this chamber will lie clues to the legendary Coffer of the Promise. That's right, Thea. It's not just a myth. I believe it truly exists. I'll explain more later. For now, just give me a hand with these explosives."

"Explosives? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Coarsest tool for the job, my dear."

She nodded and moved to help him.

An arrow suddenly sang through the air and hit the mule Dr. Jones had brought. The animal spooked and knocked over a brazier. The coals dropped onto the fuse leading to the huge explosives.

Harrison Jones lifted his hands. "Whoa... easy, now. Quick, Thea! Into the chests!" He called nodding to two chests nearby. She got in one and he the other just as the huge explosion sent them up and south. toward the Obelisk of the Stars. Thea's chest hit with a rather sickening crunch. She got out and looked down. She gasped. A sand pygmy on the ground had apparently been trying to dodge, but acted like a deer in headlights. She landed on him killing him instantly. She swallowed hard.

"I…" She was shaking.

Dr. Jones lifted a flask from his belt. "Shake it off, kid. Happens to me all the time..." He said.

Thea took a sip. He was impressed she did not flinch at the taste. Instead she took another swig before handing it back, her belly warm and better. She looked about at the Obelisk of the Stars where they had been blown to.

She saw something glinting near her. Making a face as she went to the very dead and bleeding squashed pygmy, she knelt and lifted a disc. It was no bigger than her palm. Harrison Jones was walking about looking at the area and keeping a wary eye on the hyenas he saw.

She came to him. "Dr. Jones." She said giving it to him.

Doctor Jones put on his spectacles. "Let's have a look at this. Shall we?" He blinked. "This is remarkable work you've done! Especially for someone who hasn't taken many my courses. These tablets provide new information on several subjects. They indicate that these obelisks are part of an enormous ancient mechanism that once kept this region masked from the rest of the world. They also depict how to recharge the mechanism, which is where your Shaft of the Stars comes in...Get ready, Princess. We have some history to make!"

She smiled at him.

"I've been meaning to investigate this site." He told her. "No time like the present!"

Thea lifted her staff and bag. "I'm ready, Doctor Jones!"

Harrison Jones nodded. "Let's go, Princess. Stay close."

She looked at him. "No one is supposed to know…" She said.

He chuckled. "We are the only ones here, my dear. However, everyone will assume it is a pet name rather than your actual title. Relax a little." Harrison ran north to the entrance of the Chamber of the Stars. Harrison Jones nodded to a shaft. "Stay alert, Thea. There's no telling what we might run into down here..." Harrison looked down the hole, then jumps in!

Thea was startled. "Dr. Jones!"

Harrison Jones looked up from the first part where he had landed. "Watch your step!"

Thea watched him jump further in. Sighing she ran and jumped after. She landed a little hard and it knocked her to her rump. She looked about and coughed at the dust she stirred up.

A hand came into her view. She took it and came to face Dr. Jones who was smiling at her. "Would you get a load of this place! What a find! And somehow it's all remained untouched by plunderers...Listen, Thea. I need to document this site before we disturb anything. While I do, why don't you have a look around - you know, explore a bit. You've earned it." He smiled and offered her a notebook, a pencil, and some chalk. "Keep your eyes open for anything unusual. Oh! And please... don't break anything, ok?"

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Try not to be a Tauren in a china shop. I get it."

He nodded and moved to do his own work.

Thea poked around and found a length of rope on the skeleton near some hieroglyphs she was looking at. She drew the hieroglyphs quickly and returned to Dr. Jones in the center of the room.

Jones looked up at her from where he sat doing a rubbing. "Ahh, rope! Thanks, kid. Something tells me I'm going to need this." He smiled. "Good work. What else is there?"

She continued and found a body, fairly fresh. Gasping she looked at it. She found nothing of interest except some goggles that were missing the lenses. There was also a journal. She walked back to Dr. Jones who was looking at the moving parts at the center of the great room.

"Odd...It looks as if someone used gemstones as lenses. I should be able to fix them without too much trouble."

She nodded and opened the journal to the last page. "I found a journal as well, Dr. Jones."

"By all means read it Thea."

She nodded as he began to tinker with the goggles. "I've found an incredible site! The whole area pulsates with the hum of ancient architecture. If it were not so late in the day, I would investigate the chamber immediately! Sleeping, tonight, will be a struggle...A most productive day, today! The chamber is indeed of ancient origin, and houses a magnificent mechanism which seems to be in disrepair. I will investigate further tomorrow. This discovery will surely force Schnottz to take notice of me! How could he deny me a promotion after something like this? It has taken me all day to wrestle the cipher from these hieroglyphs: Through the eyes of blue is starlight revealed. Ten shards, one rod, and the veil disappears. Forget Schnottz and his empty promises! If I can unravel this riddle, its secrets will be mine! I've done it! Using sapphire from the chamber's adornments, I have fashioned a pair of goggles. With them, I am able to see things previously hidden from view. Amazing! With luck, my next entry will find me a newly rich man!"

"Poor devil." Dr. Jones said as he finished with the goggles.

"Look at this, Thea." Harrison held up the dead scout's goggles. "I tightened the clamp in the middle and crimped the wires on the edges. They may not be the most fashionable, but they should hold together. If I've translated your tablets correctly, there's something hidden here - a final piece to our puzzle. I hope your spectacles hold the key. Let me know what you find!" He smiled at her.

"You want me to do it?"

He lifted them to her. "You seem to be able to take care of yourself. You are no weakling, my dear."

Thea nodded and put the goggles on. Blinking she found she could see the undead around the room, but also there were spheres of light. She walked towards one and touched it. It was a sphere of glowing light, but it was cool to the touch. She put it in her pack and suddenly an undead moved toward her.

Gasping she lifted her staff and sung it about. Her father and brothers had taught her well. Though capable of using anything as a weapon, the staff was about to know the undead back. The Undead fought her until it fell and became dust at her feet. Gasping for air she looked about.

She collected more starlight and with each she had to fight a guardian. However, with each it became easier to fight them as she learned they fought unarmed and she could easily defeat them by using the end that once held the crown to stab them.

She returned with her bag full of glowing orbs.

Dr. Jones looked up from his rubbings. He gasped and gently pressed a cloth to her bleeding head wound just under her hair line that oozed down her face. "So? Find anything interesting?"

She nodded and lifted her bag. He set it down and attended her wound before looking at the bag. He laughed in wonder. "Well, kid, it looks like you've done it again." He chuckled. "You are a princess. The princess of dig sites. My lucky charm, I should call you." Harrison pointed to an image on the tablets. "This starlight is exactly what we were missing. Now we can get to work!"

"Alright, Thea. Time to see what this staff of yours has to show us." He said. She gave it to him. Though it had drying blood, it still would work. He placed the tablet that was shaped like a orb on the top of the staff. Harrison walked up to the center and threw the staff into the ancient machine. There, it hovered in the center, illuminated by a shaft of light. Suddenly, the four statues in the corners of the room shine red beams at it!

Thea gasped. "Is that…"

Harrison grinned. "That's it, princess. The pieces we need are hidden in these statues! They look to be a bit off balance as is. Maybe just a little nudge...I must say, your field work is coming along nicely. If you applied yourself, you could make a fine archaeologist one day."

She blushed. "You think so?"

"Of course. I did not bring you out here to merely be arm candy, though that is not to say you are not beautiful. Now…The hieroglyphs on your tablets indicate that there's a way to get this mechanism working again. We just need to figure out how..."

"What can I do to help?" Thea asked.

Harrison Jones smiled at her. "Just stand back, Thea. We wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you getting hurt, now would we? Besides. What would your brother think?"

Thea nodded and then ran north to hide as Harrison headed over to the northwest statue and acrobatically jumps his way to its head. He tossed his rope at the outstretched hand and swings, pulling it down! The vibrations from the first one falling cause the other four to fall as well. Scarabs now littered the floor.

Thea blinked and looked about as Dr. Jones came back to her.

"Talk about bringing the house down..." He said smiling.

"That was amazing." She said.

"Aww, that was nothin', really. Those statues were teetering as it was - just needed a little push is all. How about you go and sort through that rubble? I've got a feeling we're close to getting this all sorted out."

She nodded and moved about the room. She touched the head of the closest statue. A clink was heard and then it opened to reveal an orb. She smiled and continued to the others. After an hour she returned back to Harrison.

"Fine work, Thea. According to my work, these are the Orb of the Morning Star, the Orb of the Evening Star, the Orb of the North Star and the Orb of the Shooting Star."

Harrison studied the tablets. "It looks as though our work here is nearly complete. It looks like all that's left to do is place the orbs on the pedestals at each corner of this mechanism. We appear to have stumbled upon what may be the most important find in modern history." Harrison looked at Thea for a moment, then handed her the orbs. She looked at him startled. He clapped her on the back feeling her excitement mirroring his own.

"Well, go ahead, princess. We'd have never made this discovery without you."

Thea grinned. She walked a few feet closer to the mechanism and used the orbs, lifting them up. The four orbs will jump to the four pillars at each corner, then began to channel something into the mechanism. On the surface, a bright light appears out of the obelisk pointing skyward!

Thea looked up as Dr. Jones used a necklace about his neck to summon a gryphon to him. He smiled as the great bird/lion creature flew to him and landed. He loaded his gear on and mounted. He pulled Thea onto the beast behind him. She gasped as the beast rose upwards and went out of the upper shaft where the light shown out. As they moved away, Thea and Dr. Jones marveled at the beauty of the light going skywards.

The gryphon landed on the ground after spiraling down. Harrison dismounted and looked at Thea who was watching the light. They were south of the obelisk.

Harrison Jones smiled at her. "I'm going to need to research what we've learned here, Thea. There's no telling how we might use the power these mechanisms create. Meet me in Ramkahen and I'll tell you what our next step should be. Take Sharpbeak with you. See ya around, kid."

He took off on foot with his gear. Thea stared after him and then heard her belly growl. She sighed and mounted the gryphon. "Take me to Ramkahen, Sharpbeak."

The bird threw his head up and then spread his wings beating downwards, he lifted them upwards before heading south.

Back at Ramkahen, Thea literally collapsed on the outskirts of the city from exhaustion. Sharpbeak had dropped her off on the river bank and then went to return to his master. She walked the three miles in the hot mid-day sun until she came closer to the town where tall trees sheltered her. Still her legs were jelly and she could not see well.

It was King Phaoris who found her after the flightmaster, an orc, said she say something moving and then dropping. She helped the king fend off a giant wasp as the King carried her back to the town. She was a very light burden to carry in his arms. She was dust covered and looked like she had been through hell as pale as she was.

He carried her to his own part of the palace and called for a physician. He laid her on the bed of what would normally be the queen's chambers. Since there was no queen in residence, he used the airy apartments to aide her healing. She was sunburned and had several small wounds that the doctor took care of with ease.

Phaoris gently pressed a cool cloth to her head and watched her. It was not often he got to play nurse, but this beautiful girl had been there with the party that had rescued his brother from the Lost City captive. He owed her much.

He left her only once to speak to the other humans who were now residing here. They said her name was Thea and she had been with Dr. Jones. The archaeologist had been in residence an hour before leaving again.

The girl was just dehydrated and had not had enough to eat. The king was there when she woke and smiled at her. He had removed his ram helm and watched her as she sat up in the bed. He offered her some sweet fruit juice. When she had finished he had her drink water.

When she had the strength he had her come and dine with him. The King was a good man. His tail swished idly as he ate with the young human girl. She was beautiful and her manners and etiquette were peeking his interest.

Thea smiled. "Your lion is beautiful." She said.

Phaoris nodded. "His name is Akhet." The lion was sleeping near the door, but Thea suspected he was not really sleeping so much as relaxing and waiting in case of someone trying to harm the king. He was bigger than most cats she had seen. "His family has been guarding the royal family for generations."

She nodded. "Our royals are guarded by loyal guards as well. They are called the Home Guard. They are part of SI:7, a guild of rogues who gather information for the King."

"Your name is Thea, the human woman has told me." He said. "I have not met a human with so short a name."

"It is a nickname, your majesty." She said. "My full name is Aramathea."

He cocked his head. "There is only one I have heard of. She is the sister of the King of the human nation."

She paused in eating a pomegranate. "I…"

He smiled. "So it is true. I suspected you were more. Why did you not tell me or my advisors that you are a member of a royal family?"

"I did not want people to know. One never knows what sort of people are there in this new land."

He smiled. "A valid point." He leaned closer his pointed ears pressing forward. "Your secret is safe with me." He touched her hand with his larger one. She clasped it. He took her small hand and kissed it.

She smiled and dipped her head. "Thank you, your highness."

Thea remained two more days as the personal guest of the king before she returned to the inn. The King, however, had a request of her. She came to him in his throne room. He again had his ram's head mask on his face. It made him look larger and more imposing. That was likely the idea.

"Several miles from here, my advisor, Sun Priest Asaris has requested help. Since my brother is away in Orsis where we have received a call for help, I had hoped I could send you."

Thea smiled. "I would be happy to help you, your highness." She then sighed. "Though I have no weapon. Dr. Jones and I used my staff to restart the Obelisk of the Stars."

He cocked his head. "You will have to speak more on this, my dear."

"A pleasure, highness. Perhaps over dinner once more." She said. She was flirting now and knew it, but he took a step forward and nodded.

"The pleasure would be mine, sweet girl." He then cleared his throat. "The quartermaster will see to your needs." He then lifted a dagger. "This has been in my family for generations. I think it is time it had a new home."

"Your highness…" She gasped looking at it. He gave it to her. It looked like a small short sword to someone of her stature. "But…"

He waved her off. "Take a camel and join him to the northeast." He smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you, Thea."

She mounted a camel the quartermaster gave her and rode out of the town toward the area she had been directed. The quartermaster had also given her food, a lantern that was said to be magic, and the transport.

It took nearly two hours to reach the sands and a further two to get to the area where she was needed. Sun Priest Asaris stood with two attendants on a stone disk partly covered in sand. He looked up at the girl. He wore a falcon mask as he had before.

"I remember you. You are the one they call Thea."

"Yes, your eminence."

He looked startled. "Someone who has been to court. How intriguing the king sent you to aide me."

She blushed and dismounted. "I proved my worth returning his brother."

He nodded. "True." He then turned accepting her. "The Seal of the Sun King serves as a defense mechanism for Ramkahen. When the barrier around Uldum fell, we began to see Wastewander outriders from Tanaris filter into our borders. They attacked this holy site on their way west and robbed it of the relics which once provided its power. Recover the relics for us. Without them we are powerless to defend against attacks from the desert."

She looked out. "They are in the desert."

"Yes. Be wary. The desert is dangerous."

She nodded. She went out and stalked the camel mounted humans. Thankfully she only had to kill five of the men, mostly by surprising them and fighting them. They fell fairly quickly to her skills and seemed surprised a woman could fight so well hand to hand. The corpses revealed the seals she needed.

She returned to the Sun Priest who seemed a little surprised at her return. "Thank you. The rumors I'd heard about you are proving true after all." He said.

She blushed.

"Return to the King, my dear. Keep this up and you will have quite the reputation."

She laughed and rode back to the town the way she had come. It was sunset when she returned and the king greeted her in his audience chamber. "Ah, Thea." He greeted. "Join me for dinner?"

She bowed. She quickly washed and dressed in a dress she had found in the guest room he had offered her. When she came out and joined him on a shady terrace, he smiled. She looked stunning and every bit the princess she was.

After she had her fill of thick yeasty beer, dates, figs, cheese, and thin slices of meat, she and the king spoke for hours about her life in Stormwind. Alone with him she was comfortable. She spoke of her life there, her brothers and sister. She spoke of the city itself. He listened attentively. He asked questions and made her feel beautiful when he presented her a charm to go along with the fetish Vol'Jin had given her.

The next morning, he came in with his guardian lion. "Thea. I have another favor. My brother writes and he has asked for the brave woman whom helped him become free. The other humans are helping the professor. Can I count on you to aide him with the city of Orsis?"

"Of course. What has happened?"

He leaned closer his tail twitching in agitation. "Listen, Thea. What struck Orsis was no natural sandstorm. It was the minions of Al'Akir. The elemental lord of air is firmly allied with Deathwing and it was only a matter of time before he set his subjects upon my people. Orsis has been attacked as a warning to us. We must move quickly to offer our brethren what aid we can. Meet with Nadun at the Arsad Trade Post outside of Mar'at. I will begin preparations to take care of the displaced and wounded."

"Al'Akir?" she gasped. "He is one of the elemental lords. What is he doing here?"

"He holds dominion over the air above us. He has sided with the black dragon as have the others of my kind. Orsis sided with my people and now they have been punished."

She looked at him. "I will go to him." She said.

He nodded. "Thank you."

This time it was the flightmaster who offered her a mount. The flying beast would get her to Orsis in half a day not a day and a half as it would be by normal mount. She was strapped in and she flew to where the Prince awaited her.

"Do you see what Deathwing's minions have done? Great Orsis is now all but buried in the sand! Al'akir has sent his minions to do Deathwing's bidding. The message is clear. We join them or they destroy us. I do not know much about you, human, at least not yet, but my brother speaks highly of you. But I do know this. If you prove yourself to be an enemy of Al'akir's, your aid will not go unnoticed. What do you say, my dear?"

She nodded and readier herself for more battles. If her father could see her now. He had taught her from a very young age that those who did not know how to use weapons, could still die on them. She saw the wind lords and ran toward them.

The elementals looked at her as she came to them. "What aaarre you doing, cccchild?" One rasped.

"I am here to defeat you."

"Defiant like ssssssseeee others."

"Come then, if you think I am so weak."

"Die well, human."

After she had killed several others saw their fallen comrades and looked at the girl. "Weeee know sssssat blade. It isssss called Ssssssinger, Bane of the elements." One hissed. "We are no match for ssssssissss." The rest then rose into the air and left the city.

The city was a mess and was half buried under stand. She panted and returned to the Prince.

"You're back! You continue to prove to be a valuable ally, Thea. My brother was right, as normal."

Just them a heavily armored ramkahen arrived.

"General." The Prince greeted.

"Your highness." The general greeted. "Who is this?"

"This General Ammantep is Thea, one of my rescuers. She has been invaluable. She has killed several of the minions of Al'Akir, but there is still more to be done."

"No... it cannot be." Ammantep hissed. "I was born there. Orsis is all but buried beneath the desert sands. The enemy will pay for this. But first we must aid my people. Quick, Thea. We do not have much time before the last of my brethren are buried alive!"

Thea returned and found as many as she could. She helped them become free of the sands. They helped each other back to the General. The last one Thea found was a young kitten. She held her in her arms and gentle cooed to her. Her mother had died protecting her from the sand, but she had fought to the surface where Thea had found her.

Thea handed the young kitten to a priest who was helping the others before they went to Ramkahen to feed and shelter them.

"So many." Thea said looking at those she had helped.

"Yes." The Prince said. "But they will live thanks to you."

The general turned to her. "I thank you for your help, Thea. Orsis was punished for not joining the forces of Deathwing. Prince Nadun has offered my people refuge in his city. I must go there and tend the survivors.

The General looked at her. "The prophet is missing." He said looking at the survivors that Thea had brought with her. "Prophet Hadassi is the wisest and eldest member of the Orsis tribe. He has not been accounted for and his well-being is of vital importance. Go into Orsis and find him. A great day of reckoning will come to Al'Akir's lackeys if he's been hurt."

Thea returned once more. She looked about and then saw behind a rock, the being she had missed. He was pale, injured, and old. He coughed and had sand about him. "Come let me help you. Are you Prophet Hadassi?"

"Who... who are you? Sent here... to rescue my people and fight our enemies." He coughed. "We... are... bound by oath... to protect the scepter of Orsis. Listen, young one, I don't have much time... left. Find the sacred receptacle...Do not... let it... fall into their... hands..." She gasped as is head dropped. She touched him. The sand about him was red with blood as though he had been tortured. She swallowed and closed his eyes before she turned.

Moving quickly she came upon the large pyramid. It was nearly filled in with sand from the storm. There was a box on an altar. She sighed. That had to be it. Though the chest was locked, there is a plaque bearing interesting hieroglyphs above it. The chest containing the scepter appeared to be magically sealed and would not budge despite her efforts with some keys Mathias Shaw had given her that could open any door, he had told her. The plaque above it depicted two giant statues holding star and moon-shaped stone sockets at their center. She cocked her head. The two statues are pictured guarding pyramids that look like the ones outside she had seen.

She took a breathe and shifted. She wiped away the sand from the hieroglyphs only for them to become covered in a new layer. She needed to hurry.

She went to the first and touched it. Nothing. She touched the head and it made the noise to open, but the statue stood up throwing her backwards. She landed on the sand and looked up as the statue came after her. She gasped and rolled avoiding the sweeps of the great arms.

She ran between its legs and ran behind a tree. Unable to find her, it looked around a bit. She climbed a wall and then pounced from above, a move Mathias had taught her. She drove the blade into its back and it dropped to the earth. The skull opened revealing a sparkling gem of blue.

The second was easier since it was further entombed in the sand. She merely kicked the head off causing it to cry out, but the yellow stone was revealed. She took both back to the pyramid She placed the two gems inside the sockets in the wall. The chest below unlocked with a loud click as she inserted the two stones into the plaque. Inside was a scepter.

She looked at it. It was beautiful with writing she could not read on it. She wrapped it up in a cloth and went back to General Ammantep. She found him leaning over a map with the Prince.

"You're back, Thea!" He said by way of greeting.

She nodded and placed the Scepter before them after unwrapping it. "The Prophet did not make it. I am sorry." She said, her voice oddly cold and almost unfeeling.

"So... this is what Al'Akir wanted all along." The General said. He looked to the Prince. "Do you think this is enough?"

"Hopefully." The Prince nodded. "Hurry, Thea. We must speak to my brother, the king. He is bent on averting war with Al'Akir and the Neferset. He has foolish hopes that there is a diplomatic solution to this problem. Maybe once he hears what occurred here he will see reason." Nadun said. He used his arm and lifted Thea onto his furred back. "Come, I will take you to him."

It was nearly sundown the next day when they arrived back at Ramkahen. Thea rode the way on the strong back of the prince. It was as though she weighed nothing at all as he bounded through the sand and avoiding problems.

They spent the night in a small tent he had brought. Though it was actually a one ramkahen tent, Thea made due curled up between the prince's paws. It was cool in the desert at night and she was grateful for her fur.

As the sun touched the horizon they entered the prince's home and he took her to the castle. He entered the room and helped Thea from his back. She walked to Phaoris who stood with his ram's head helm on.

Nadum gave a report and Thea added her own parts along the way. Phaoris removed his helm and sighed. "This is just the beginning, Thea. If Deathwing's minions can bury entire cities, we have little chance of defeating them through conventional means. Perhaps we ought to give the enemy what they're after... and spare our people the coming bloodshed."

Prince Nadun sighed. "I urge you to reconsider, Phaoris. Deathwing would use the scepters' power to unravel the secrets of Uldum and unleash great destruction."

"I must act to protect my people first. Our enemies buried Orsis in the desert. How do you fight against that sort of power?"

"We fight to the death, Phaoris! Our race was created to guard this land. We must not betray that legacy."

"What say you, my dear?" The King asked.

"I say fight. They have drawn first blood. It is time to defend yourselves."

King Phaoris nodded. "Your words ring true, brother... but even a king cannot make this decision alone. I will put the issue to a High Council vote."

Prince Nadun bowed. "I defer to your wisdom, brother. Let us pray we are quick to come to a decision. The enemy will not wait."

He walked out of the room.

Phaoris looked to Thea who was silently watching most of the exchange. "I do not wish to bring war on my people."

"My brother would not either, but even he would say there is a time for violence, in the defense of your home and people."

He smiled and took her head. "You are a true friend. Come. Let us share another meal."

"As you wish, your highness." She said bowing.


	5. The Dangerous Desert

Chapter 5 – Dangerous Desert

It was morning when Thea went to find the other humans staying in Ramkahen. Adarrah was packing and smiled as Thea came up. "Making quite a name for yourself. If you're looking for Harrison, you just missed him. He was going on and on about his latest discovery, and how everything was beginning to make sense. Whatever... He certainly wasn't making sense to me. I tried to convince him to stay here and just enjoy a few desert sunsets with me, but there's no talking to him when he gets that gleam in his eye. Perhaps you'd be willing to check in on him? He was headed to that big monolith, south of here."

Thea nodded. After writing a quick note to Phaoris she mounted the snowy gryphon that Adarrah had for her to use to fly to the south where the Obelisk of the Sun was.

It took her most of the morning and early afternoon to reach the place.

"It would seem that I'm not the only one interested in these obelisks..." Jones called over his shoulder as he stood fighting an overly large man who was twice his size in shoulders and at least a foot taller.

"Good timing, Thea. Seems I'm not the only one interested in these obelisks, and these fellas aren't inclined to compare notes...I think I can handle this guy. Maybe you could take care of a few of his friends before they make their way over here?"

She nodded using a gun she had found to gun down any who got too close.

"This guy's tougher than he looks - and he looks tough!" Dr. Jones called.

She managed to kill several of the others around.

"That's a relief. Thanks, Thea. Turns out I've got my hands full here." He smiled at her and failed to duck as a fist hit him. He shook it off "Listen, Thea. I don't have a lot of time to talk here. These guys are excavating relics from this site and taking pieces of ancient technology that we need! I need you to check their crates for pieces of an ancient activation device. The officers should have the codes you'll need to open them. Hurry! We can't let them load this stuff into their planes!"

She nodded and moved about looking in the crates. She attracted some attention by doing it, but she gunned down any who got too close. They seemed surprised she knew what she was doing. She finally found what she was looking for.

"That's it! Good work, Thea! This guy just won't go down! You're doin' great, kid. Only one thing left to do. According to my research, there should be a titan statue down below. Use the device to activate it, then break it down. If my theory is correct, that statue holds the key to reactivating this obelisk."

She nodded as he ducked several more blows. He gave her a book. "This will help you. Now get out of here."

She ran to the side and into a hole in the dirt. That led to a ramp and down to a mechanism that looked much like the others she had seen.

"Time to see if this old mechanism still works..." she said to herself. "According to Harrison's notes, placing the lens upon this dais should re-activate the obelisk. Exactly what that means remains to be seen..." She said looking over the book she had been given.

"Okay, I've softened this guyω up, how about you help me finish him off? I've got a plan for our escape, but it'll require a lot of guts and a little luck. You up for it, Thea?"

"At this point are you seriously asking me that?" She asked.

He laughed. "Just follow my lead..."

Thea ran over to the dead body next to Harrison and the sea trooper, grabbed the monkey wrench and stunned the sea trooper. Harrison and Thea then jumped into the plane, which started moving forward. One of the props shredded the sea trooper as he screamed. Thea looked away and tried not to vomit. As the plane taxied to the runway, the rest of the planes are spooled up and take after Harrison's plane.

Harrison took the plane around for a tour and then in through the chamber of the sun, finally headed back to the Vir'naal Dam in the center of Uldum.

Once there he jumped out with Thea and they landed on the dam. The plane crashed and he smiled at her. "You all right?"

"Yes." She said. "So far this has been more adventure than I think my family needs to know about."

"I agree."

Thea was looking at the great light that shot upwards in the Obelisk of the Sun in the distance.

"Good job, princess." He said. He had started calling her that more as a pet name rather than her actual title.

She smiled at Dr. Jones and then went to look at some writing she had seen. She used a brush to clear the eons of dust and then got her sketch pad. She began to draw what she saw.

"That is actually quite good." A new voice said.

Aramathea froze and looked up at the tall blood elf standing before her dressed in white. Beside him was a goblin dressed in black. He had dark hair and as she noticed and lifted her hands, he held a gun trained on her.

"Belloc." Harrison said stepping forward until the goblin aimed at him. He froze.

"Dr. Jones. A pleasure as always. I see you are still bringing young innocents into the field. Tell me do they leave the same way?" The blood elf asked coyly.

Thea rose. She lifted a hand as though to slap the smug look off the blood elf's face, but Harrison intercepted her hand and held it. "Thea." He warned.

"I will have you know he has treated me with the highest respect." She hissed to the blood elf as Harrison held her back.

"It is a pity zat your mouz is not as beautiful as sa rest of you, my dear." The goblin said.

She gasped as hands went to her shoulders. She looked up at a tall human man behind her. He wore robes that were very different from others she had seen.

"Sey are se Emissaries from my employer." The goblin said.

Thea could feel the heat on his hands and she turned to face him. "Get away from me dragon."

The emissary smiled, but his eyes held malice. "How do you know I am a dragon?"

"I can feel your heat." She then shivered a little remembering the terrible pain Deathwing had inflected on her. She still had the scars on her body from the day the Aspect of Death had set fire to her father's capital. Her scars seemed to burn as well. She hissed and touched them.

The emissary caught her hands and lifted her shirt to reveal the scars. They glowed slightly against her skin like runes only glowed red not blue. His smile became more deadly. "This is a mark given by the Master." He said. "It is a wonder you survived." He cocked his head as he looked down at her. "Only three are known to have survived such pain." He touched one mark in a caress and Thea yelped. "Only one mortal…" He purred.

"Please…stop." She gasped.

"Of course, my lady." The emissary said stepping back and looking her up and down. "You are of strong stock for a mortal. It is a pity you are not a dragon. You have the heart of one."

The goblin and the high elf blinked as did Dr. Jones. However, Jones shifted suddenly and moved to make a run for it. "I will come back for you, Thea!" He promised and jumped into the Chamber of the Sun.

"Schtop him!" The goblin yelled even as the emissary reached up and turned Thea's face to him.

"It is a pity he died before his dream was realized." He said. "It is a shame you are not Dragonkin. You spirit would make an excellent queen."

Thea knocked his hand away. "Never." She hissed.

He lifted a hand and back handed her. She dropped to the earth blood running from her nose and mouth. She was unconscious. The emissary knelt down and lifted the girl in his arms.

Dr. Jones escaped into the sands. He ran for about a half mile and then hid behind a dune. He scrambled back to the top. The goblins who had been chasing him returned toward the camp. "Thea." He whispered.

ZzZ

Thea woke and looked about. She was on a bed. A blood elf was standing over her. "Good you are awake." He said.

She lifted her hand and found she was bound. He lifted a hand. "Easy, my dear." He said gently.

"Belloc." She whispered.

"You may not believe me, young one, but I would not see you harmed."

He offered her some water and some food as he sat beside her.

"The emissary has told Schnottz that you are of value. They do not know why, but you have survived an encounter with the fallen master. This apparently has made you at least have some degree of respect from the dragons."

"What do you want from me?"

"You are the means to a distraction, my dear." He looked her over. "Dr. Jones named you as Thea."

"Yes."

Belloc leaned closer. "Listen carefully." He said. "Your life is in danger as is mine." He pressed a cool cloth to her brow.

"Why is your life in danger?"

"Schnottz will use things to the best use before he is bored and orders them killed." He cocked his head. "Do not worry. No harm will come to you."

She lifted a paper she had found.

She then looked at Belloc. "This manual describes outlandish theories on how to most efficiently manage large groups of workers as they engage in massive excavation projects. After a quick skim of the material, it becomes clear to you that the author of the book is the figure in charge of the over-aggressive pillagers here. A map on the back cover indicates that the author has a bunker in the southwest region of Uldum." She blinked at him. "Perhaps an introduction is in order. A more formal introduction." She said nodding to the Goblin on the front.

"Oh look, it's one of little Schnottz's pamphlets. I'll be taking that from you, if you don't mind." He sighed and then watched as she sat up. "The commander is quite busy now, I'm afraid. The demands of an operation such as this require much of his attention these days. While you wait to speak with him, why don't you mingle with some of our guests? We have invited a variety of Azeroth's most illustrious figures to be present when we unlock the secrets of this region. I am confident that you will find them most captivating."

She nodded and moved outside and took a drink to steady herself as she looked about. She spoke to several and then returned to Belloc who was awaiting her. "I trust that you had no troubles fitting in with our guests, hmm?"

"No." She said.

"Come, the commander is ready to see you."

She nodded and followed Brightblade out. He escorted her into a building where the goblin was standing. He was taller than most, nearly as tall as she was.

"Commander. This is Thea. You remember her."

"Ahhh, yes. Zhere is somezhink I need handled, human. My most trusted advisor has run afoul of an ancient curse. A hex zhat has transformed zhe man into a turkey, of all zhings! I haff studied for days to discover a remedy for his condition, and finally I am ready to conduct the ritual. I vill require seveal idols from zhe nearby ruins. You are to bring zhem to me at vonce! Dismissed!"

Thea looked a moment at the turkey walking about and cocked her head before leaving.

She walked out into the sand with Belloq at her side. They went to the runs to the east to the ruins of a temple. They ducked around the ghosts living there to collect the idols they found.

"How many did we need?" She asked looking at the basket she held.

"Eight." Belloc said.

She smiled. "We have them. Let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

"I am with you there, my dear."

It took an hour before they returned.

The commander was waiting as they returned to his building. "Zhese look to be of sufficient quality. Vizh zhese, ve are vone shtep closah to zhe cleansink ritual. Very goot! You have earned yourself a place at zhe ritual. You shall be among zhe first to velcome Gobbles back to his... original form."

She dipped her head and then left with Brightblade pulling on her arm.

The girl was then escorted back to where Brightblade was waiting. He smiled at the guards before they left her in his care. "We have a strict policy among our ranks, one that we take most seriously. Our troops are to dress in official uniform at all times. This helps with organization, friendly fire incidents are reduced, and it keeps the troops looking wonderful! We call it, Fashionism." We've been running low on uniforms lately. I must ask that you recover from the troopers that have fallen in the line of duty. You should find plenty of the poor fellows east of here at the Ruins of Ammon."

"I have to go back?" She asked.

He nodded. "Alone this time."

She did so. She found it easier to duck around buildings and listen to the whispers of the ghosts as she walked alone. She soon had ten uniforms and moved. It would be dark when she returned.

Sure enough it was dark, but the moon was full. Belloc was waiting for her. "Most efficient work, my dear. You should rise rapidly through the ranks." He smiled. "Come we return to the commander."

"But it is late…"

"Aye, but the ritual can only be done during a full moon."

Reluctantly, Thea followed. The commander smiled as Belloc gave him the idols. "At last! Zhe time has come to set my Gobbles free of zhat nasty curse! Pay attention now, young human, and stay on guard. Zhere can be no interruptions vhile I perform zhe ritual. Let me know vhen you haf secured zhe perimeter! Now, move it!"

"The perimeter is secure, commander." She said after only stepping outside a moment.

"Very vell, zhen. Let me just check my notes vone lasht time..." Schnottz walked over to his notes. Mmm-hmm, yes, yes... simple enough..."Schnottz walked to the center of the room and drops the eight idols on a runic circle. "Oh, Gobbles! Ve're ready to begin! Come, come!"

Belloc applauded as Gobbles the turkey came running in and stood in the middle of the circle. "Hold on, Gobbles! Shtand back everyvone!" Schnottz pulled the trigger, channeling something into Gobbles, killing him! "VHAT!?" Schnottz walked up to the fried turkey. "My poor Gobbles... Vhat could haf possibly gone wrong? I followed every last detail..." Schnottz walked back to his notes. "Vait a shekkont! Vhat's zhis!? You only brought me eight idols! Zhe ritual specifically calls for NINE! NINE! NINE! NINE! NINE! NINE! Out of my sight, vizh you! Auch..."

Belloc gathered the girl and they walked out. Belloc was smiling.

The pair walked in and went to sleep for the night, but woke at dawn because of a trumpet bugle. Thea gasped and Belloc sighed as he sat up near her. "I am really starting to hate that."

They both walked back to the commander who apparently had not slept all night. "Gobbles vill be sorely missed, but zhe mission must not suffer. Perhaps zhere is somezhink you can do to redeem yourself. Take vone of zhe uniforms you recovered. Vhile vearink it, my vorkers vill not behave so... aggressively. Lately, zheir morale has been a bit lackink. Some of zhe vorkers are refusing to perform zheir labors. Auch, zhe audacity! Find zhese lazy imbeciles and convince zhem zhat zhey must get to vork... or else!"

She nodded and Belloc stayed with the commander as she walked out. She found several whom she was able to convince to go back to work and one she had to beat to death. Oddly, she was becoming numb to the deaths about her. She was not sure this was a good thing. She sighed and returned to the commander and washed the blood from her hands.

"Vhell, young human? Vere you... persvasive? Vell done. Zhere may be hope for you yet."

Brightblade collected Thea and took her out. There had been a murder. She blinked. "I know him." She whispered to him

"There is a delicate situation that calls for the... objective discretion of an see, an unfortunate incident has upset some of our guests. Rest assured, our top men are sorting out the the meantime, it would be wonderful if you could calm some of our more squeamish visitors. Handle this well, and the furrier is sure to hear of it!"

She nodded and went to the guests. Some of them seemed on the verge of collapse. Others seemed unnerved that they could not speak, and still others were almost angry. She returned to Belloc and he regarded her as she relayed what she had learned.

"Hmm, still a bit frazzled, are they? Well, you know what they say. Time heals all wounds. Except for those of the ambassador, of course..."

Schnottz's Bodyguard suddenly yelled. "Hide your vives! Hide your children! Zhey're killink everyone up in he'ah!"

Belloc Brightblade blinked and then grabbed him. "What are you talking about, goblin? Speak!"

The Goblin gasped. "Zhe shtatues! Zhey're aliiive! Zhey're runnink around killink everyzhink! Shtompink! Like zhis!" The bodyguard stomped on the ground unconscious.

Belloc Brightblade blinked then yelled to another guard. "What are you waiting for? Get out there and stop them!"

The guard nodded. "Of course, sir! At Vonce!"

Thea looked at Belloc. "Go tell the commander!" She ran back to the commander's hut, but it explodes, knocking Thea back. She gasped as she looked up. Shaking her head she walked inside to check the damage. Belloc Brightblade has vanished and Thea became to suspect that he sabotaged Schnottz's hut.

"Okay, race! Zhis just got real!" The commander said appearing behind her. "Somevone zhinks zhat zhey can get rid of me zhat easily, hmm? Ve shall see about zhat! Nozhink can shtop zhis vork! Nozhink!" Schnottz looked around at the encroaching flames. "Ve should probably get out of here. Hurry up! Time is vastink! I vill discovah who vas behind zhis cowardly act! And vhen I do...Alright, let's move."

She nodded. "Yes, commander."

"Follow me! Zhere is much to be done!" Schnottz stepped outside and looks at the burning building. "Auch! Zhis is an outrage!" Schnottz started walking toward camp. "You take a group of miserable bandits, make them part of somethink historical, and zhis is vhat you get? I am goink find out who is behind zhis treachery, and you are goink to help me! Zhis vork is bigger than you or me... Bigger zhan anyvone knows! Zhese vould-be assassins don't know who zhey are meddling vizh! Soon, zhey shall learn.. and vhen zhey do, zhey will tremble!"

The group huddled together and the women whimpered. The men watched the commander in terror. The commander turned to Thea. "It is times like these, zhat one learns who his friends really are..."

"Of course sir." She said.

"Zhat buildink did not explode by itself! Somevone is tryink to do me in, and you von't rest until I find out who! Shtah vizh zhe guests. Vizit vizh zhem, observe zheir demeanor, and zhen report back to me. If zhey know anythink at all, I vill haff zhem interrogated! Dismissed!"

She nodded and then moved to speak to the guests. They were all huddled in a building that was now locked down. None of them seemed to have any information or at least useful information. She spoke to the commander and he sighed.

"Zhe know nozhink, you say? Very vell, zhen. Zhe search goes on..." The commander said turning away from her

Thea walked out holding her arms about herself. She was alone. Then a man walked to her as she sat in the camp. He was Simon, a writer.

"Please, young lady! We need your help! We're being kept in this building against our will. And with the commander on such a tirade, there's no telling what he might do to us! Perhaps if you were to secure some uniforms for us, we could sneak away. We never should have come here. I see that now. If you help us escape, I will write the TRUTH of what has happened here. The men on those ships are all dressed in the garb we need."

Thea cocked her head and then nodded. She was not liking being here at all and she was sure she was going to get the blame soon enough for this mishap. She went down to the shore and fought several men and stripped them of their uniforms. It was near dark when she returned to Simon.

"These are perfect, young lady. Wish us luck!"

All of the guests put on the uniform. Some of them looked a bit odd since they were not sized to them, but it would work in the dusk light.

Simon looked about. "Alright everyone. Follow me and uhh... just act natural." The guests walked out the back door of the building and disappeared into the lengthening shadows. Thea wished to join them, but she knew is she did the commander would hunt them all down.

Thea returned and then felt the gaze of the emissary on her. It was almost like a wolf looking over his supper and she shivered. "Hello, young one." He said. He looked beyond her. "Helping the others. I should tell the commander."

She paled, but he lifted his hand. "Though they are of little use."

The commander appeared. "Come out back vizh me, young human. Zhere is somezhink I vould like you to see. Zhis vas clearly an inside job! Novone is above suspicion!"

" Uhhh, I suppose I'm ready..." She said looking back at the emissary.

"Did you really zhink you vould get avay vizh it, Thea? Hmm? First, you come traipsing into Uldum as if you owned zhe place...Clumsily interferink vizh my operation...Zhen you mercilessly kill my loyal vorkers...

Thea gasped "But –"

"NO BUT! Silence! Keep Movink! Zhen, on top of everyzhink, you nearly take my life... ME! You vill pay, Thea. Deazh by firink sqvad!" Schnottz broke off, heading up a hill as the menacing emissaries led the player in front of Schnottz. The two held a hand on each shoulder. She shivered at their heat in the cool of the evening.

"Zhat's far enough! You are fortunate zhat I am too busy to make you suffer as you deserve."

The emissaries walked off to the rise behind Thea. She gasped.

"I can take it from here, my friends. Report to your master zhat zhe problem has been dealt vizh. Tell him zhat zhere vill be no furzher interruptions."

The Emissaries revealed their black dragon forms. One looked at Thea. "Do as you will. We will report to the master."

The other growled. "Be certain that there aren't, Schnottz. Deathwing's patience wears thin."

They then flew off together.

"Now, zhen, vhere vere we? Ahh, yes. Any last vords? Hmm?"

"Wait…I'm a…"

Schnottz took aim, when suddenly, Harrison swung from the crane that Schnottz has conveniently positioned himself in front of. Harrison nailed Schnottz in the chest with both legs, sending him flying, knocking the rifle away from him. Thinking quickly, Thea picked up the rifle and pointed it at Schnottz as the goblin comes to his senses.

"Vhell played, my dear"

"Beat it, Schnottz!" Dr. Jones growled.

"You haven't seen zhe last of me, Thea!"

Thea was shaking as she dropped the gun. Harrison came to her and held her as she quivered. "What happened?"

She told him and he sighed. "I was watching the whole time, trying to save you. I am sorry I did not come sooner. So, this Schnottz character is working with Deathwing!? This is even more distressing than you think..."

She nodded. She rubbed her arms as he stepped back.

"So, listen to this, princess. I knew that these obelisks were linked to the Coffer of Promise, but there's more to it. There appears to be something very important about the coffer - something pertaining to a place the Makers called the Halls of Origination. Now that we know this Schnottz fellow and his crew are in league with Deathwing, it's all the more urgent that we get to it first. I'll wait for you north of here, at the Oasis of Vir'sar Hurry! They have a head start on us!"

"Why must you always leave me?"

"See ya around, kid."

Harrison ran off to the north.

She followed him and this time was able to keep up with him. They arrived at an oasis. He smiled at her as she came into camp. He sat her down at the fire and offered her some food and drink.

"Ahh, glad you could make it. I could use a hand here. Alright, kid. My research is complete. We're about ready to activate the final obelisk."

She nodded.

"I need you to steal some things for me from the camp near here."

She nodded. This was becoming her life now. She was a thief and a good one.

She walked to the camp and avoided detection easily since no one was looking for a young woman in the camp. Thea wondered about making sure she could steal what she needed. She then saw the emissary walking about. She knew him. He was the wolf. She hissed and without thinking she charged at him.

"You dare challenge me?" He asked as the girl sliced his arm.

He bellowed. "That blade is magic."

He reached for her as black blood ran down his arm and spilt on the ground.

"I do not care what the master ordered. You will be my mate, assuming you do not expire first." He growled and kissed her deeply, his mouth felt like fire as she struggled against him.

He transformed into a dragon and wrapped her in his front paw non to gently. Gasping as she was lifted into the air Thea watched as he flew up to the cliffs and into a small cave he apparently used. Dead animal bones littered the floor.

He pressed her to the floor. "No escape now, my dear." He said smiled and then began to chant.

Thea gasped as he her bones began to lengthen. It was painful and she cried out as she looked down and noted her hands were now large taloned feet. She looked back and had a tail.

"What have you done?!" She cried looking back at him as she moved away.

"Made you into a stronger form. Dragonblood runs in your veins, my sweet." He stepped closer. "You shall aide us by carrying the next generation."

"Never!" She screamed at him.

He used his paw and pulled her toward him gently. "This will not take long and will not hurt unless you fight me." He nuzzled her back in a gentle gesture that belayed the act he was about to commit. "I have wanted you ever since I saw you. You are the one who can save us all."

Thea froze a moment and then her mind working quickly she allowed him to pull her to him. Injured he could only hold her with one foreleg. He moved his neck to wrap about hers and as he got closer she suddenly dropped to her side and stabbed upwards with the blade.

She screamed as did he as the black blood burned her hand as though it were acid. She dropped the blade and scrambled backwards to the back of the cave. The dragon looked at her startled.

"Clever girl." He murmured. "Worthy of a Queen." He dropped to the earth.

She gasped and then moved to the cave entrance. She was at least five hundred feet up. Then she remembered. She was a dragon. She moved and angrily used a polearm she found in the back of the cave to behead the beast. She put the head in a sac and then moved to the cave.

She beat her wings experimentally and then took off. She rounded the cliff and gasped as she scrapped against it. She concentrated and flew around and then saw the water of the Oasis where Dr. Jones was. She felt herself descending, however, and she realized the magic was wearing off.

She heard bullets wiz by her head and body, but she continued until she dropped into the water causing a wave before transforming fully into human form. She floated there somewhere between life and death for a few moments before she was lifted bodily out of the water and she felt solid ground beneath her.

She gasped for air and looked about. She struggled, but her arms were being held down. She focused on the face of Harrison Jones. She panted and he smiled at her. He was dripping like she was and she realized he had dove in the water to save her.

"Dr. Jones." She whispered.

"Hello, my dear." He smiled. "What do you have? You will not let it go." He opened the sack and gasped. "The head of one of Deathwing's most formidable black dragons is now in your possession. You took down that dragon!? Remarkable! Quite an accomplishment, Thea."

She sighed and looked about. She realized then as Harrison covered her with a blanket that she was nude and she shivered.

After a day of rest she was ready to return to the desert. Harrison was a little leery after hearing that she had nearly been attacked by a dragon, but she was determined. She followed him toward another dig, however, the sand was starting to blow around.

She lost track of him and she cried out, but the sand brutally cut her skin. She finally laid down in the sand and pulled a blanket over her head to keep the sand out of her face. The storm lasted well into the day and when it had cleared she had a foot of sand on her.

She shook it off and looked about the desert. There was no sign of Harrison or anyone for that matter. She gasped and held herself.

Now what?


	6. Ramkahen Revisited

Chapter 6 – Ramkahen Revisited

Aramathea was alone.

She was alone in the great desert of Uldum.

The sand had gotten into her lung and eyes. Her eyes burned and she used her water to wash her eyes to keep from going blind. She sighed and looked about her. Nothing but sand surrounded her. She got to her feet.

She began to walk toward what she thought was south. By midday there was no shade and she was starting to see things. She dropped into the sand. She was out of water and her body hurt from a lack of the life giving liquid.

Nadun was out in the desert on patrol when he saw something glimmering in the sun. He walked toward it with his guards. He then recognized the dark hair of the human female whom had charmed his brother and saved his own life.

"Thea." He gasped. He lifted her praying to the gods he was not too late to save her. "Thea…wake up." He said to her. He gently caressed her head and then lifted her in his arms as his retainers lifted a large tent to make a sunshade for them.

Her eyes opened a little. "Who…" She managed. Her lips were cracked.

He smiled and pressed a water skin to her lips. She drank, but he gently tipped it away. "Slowly, my dear.  
>He said gently. He dropped himself so he was sitting in a very regal cat like pose as he held her. She drank her fill and looked about.<p>

"Where am I?" She looked up at him. "Your highness?!" She tried to sit up, but held her head.

He chuckled and allowed her to sit next to him in the sand in the shade. "Easy, my dear. You were lost in the desert. We are only two hours from Ramkahen and you shall rest there."

She nodded. "Thank you. Why are you here?"

"Patrolling for Al'Akir minions and Neferset."

She nodded.

"Come get on my back once more." He said.

She climbed on near his back and he stood up gracefully. She held onto his fur and then wrapped her arms about his human like waist. His group moved back to the capital town.

Two and a half hours later they arrived in the port town. Thea was starting to almost feel at home here and she dismounted from the prince's back and walked beside him. They entered the palace and found Phaoris there.

The King looked up at her. "Thea, what has happened to you?"

"I was lost in a sand storm. Your brother rescued me. Apparently, there is such a thing as returning thr favor." She said looking at Nadun.

Phaoris took off his helm. "Would you join me for some food after you freshen up?" He said looking at her clothing that was all dust covered.

She nodded.

She returned and hour later to find the brothers on the porch eating grapes and speaking quietly. She came and bowed as she entered. The lion lifted his head and saw her before relaxing.

"These are terrible times my dear." Phaoris said. "There has been word that the Alliance is planning to attack us and there is more. The man, Dr. Jones has disturbed the gods. Many now fear him and the wrath that will come from his excavations."

"Who told you that?"

"An orc mystic, however, we know that the gods are not please. There have been earthquakes and more servants of Al'Akir causing problems for our people." Phaoris said. "We sent the humans to stay under the watch of the army commander."

She looked at him. "Dr. Jones has been reactivating the Titan artifacts, however, the earthquakes are from the very earth angry at Deathwing coming back into being. "She said. "It is the Aspect of Death we should all fear." She touched her side and shuddered.

"You know this dragon?" Phaoris asked. "The servants of Al'Akir have named him as the true leader"

"He is, though my father killed him. His minions still follow his directives." She smiled a little. "I do not think Al'Akir knows he has been killed."

Nadun nodded. "She has a point, dear brother."

Phaoris lifted a paw. "I will still not endanger my people without the council vote and proof that as to whom our true enemies are. For now Dr. Jones and his group have been asked to stay away from Ramhaken until the earth stops moving."

"The Earth Ring are working to pasify the elements, but it takes time, your highness."

"Yes, time, the ever encroaching thief." He said. "We all are losing time."

"But what of me?"

"You are my guest." He said.

"Your prisoner." She said folding her arms.

"No, guest. I will not bind you or force you to do my will. However, it is safer here than out in the wilds as you have seen." He said.

Nadun nodded. He was in agreement. "We must keep you safe. You are our link to the Alliance."

She sighed. He was right, the desert was no place for a princess, even one trained to fight, but still it felt that he was holding her captive.

ZzZ

Phaoris was waiting the votes of his council. Thea dressed in garb she had found that made her look like a Ramkahen female. Layers of light cloth and a veil. He looked her over. "You could be a queen." He remarked as she looked down at the pool before him.

She looked at him as she lowered the veil. "The clothing here is amazing. So light and yet it covers your body." She said. "One of the maids found it for me. Do you like?"

"Yes." He remarked.

"I wondered what it would be to be a queen of a far off land." She chuckled. "My sister-in-law came from a far off land and became queen when my father died. She started as a handmaiden to my mother." She sighed and looked out. She saw a Horde ship floating by. "Horde." She said.

"The Horde and Alliance are drawing their own battle lines and we are in the middle with our own war being fought."

"It is like a great wave pulling me and yet I wish to remain neutral."

He brushed a lock of hair back from her face with a clawed hand. "Your council is always wise."

She smiled at him. "My brother has told me, I inherited my mother's charm and grace, but my father's stubbornness and logic."

"I will have to meet this woman." He said sitting back. He curled his great thick tail up beside his paws and smiled at her, his sharp teeth showing.

She smiled and began to eat the fruits, salted meats, and flatbread that were served to her by servants. She felt the breeze start to blow through her hair.

After she went for a walk around the city, knowing full well there were several Ramkahen guards nearby. She knew they were there to both protect and keep her within the city. She was not about to run and possibly risk death once more. She walked to the city edge and stood leaning against the building watching the sunset.

She heard a noise and turned her head.

Dr. Jones came out from some bushes. "Dr. Jones!" She gasped. Two hands moved her bodily backwards as two spears were pointed at the good doctor's chest.

"Thea?" He asked.

"Just go with them. I will talk to the king."

He nodded and allowed the two soldiers to lead him away as Thea stood behind held bDr. Jones came out from some bushes. "Dr. Jones!" She gasped. Two hands moved her bodily backwards as two spears were pointed at the good doctor's chest.

"Thea?" He asked.

"Just go with them. I will talk to the king."

He nodded and allowed the two soldiers to lead him away as Thea stood behind held by her upper arms. She looked up at the tall guards. "I would see the king."

They growled something and then nodded letting her go and pushing her non to gently with the butts of their spears. She looked back at them and then continued to the palace. Dr. Jones had been bound and taken into the palace as well.

He was on his knees in the middle of the floor as Thea walked in. She ran to him and then looked about. "Why is he bound? He is no threat to you."

"Orders." One of the guards growled.

Nadun came into the room and saw Thea there. One of the guards roughly pushed her back and she landed on the floor of the audience chamber with a grunt. Nadun gripped the spear and shoved the guard backwards. "Is that how we treat guests?" He asked.

"Your highness." The guard bowed. "She was in the way."

Nadun helped her to her feet and walked her to a chair that was next to the throne. He stood beside her as the king walked in, masked. The placement of the girl was not lost on Jones. She was a friend of these people. His own group had been put on house arrest outside the city.

"Are you well, Thea?" Nadun asked.

"Yes. Nothing hurt, but my pride." She said looking back at the guard who's eyes narrowed.

Harrison lifted his hands. "King Phaoris. It is a pleasure to meet you in person."

"I wish I could say I share that, Dr. Jones." Phaoris said. "It is only by the good graces of Princess Thea, that you are not a smear at my feet. Come then, what do you have to say about what you have done."

Jones looked up. "You know who she is?" He asked.

"Oh course." Phaoris was ignoring the looks he was getting from his brother and the guards. The guards sullenly were realizing they had knocked a royal to the floor. "Her ways are the ways of a court, unlike you, who uses our hospitality and then turns the gods against us."

"Your highness." Thea said rising to her feet.

Phaoris turned slightly. "Sit down!" He barked.

She was so startled by his tone, that she did so.

The king turned back to Jones. "The Princess speaks highly of you and has explained what it is you are doing. It is my understanding that it is the minions of Al'Akir and Deathwing who are behind these earthquakes, but you understand, the public eye of my people do not understand this. Even now, there are Horde and Alliance amassing at my borders and I am not sure if I can count on help from either side in our own war against the Neferset." He sighed and looked to Nadun. "Assuming we receive the vote."

Harrison looked at the young woman. "Princess Thea is the princess royal of Stormwind. She is a great tool to use for the Alliance. Her brother commands the Alliance navy and the 7th Legion."

Phaoris nodded. "I am aware."

"So she is a bartering chip?" Jones asked.

"In a respect, but I would rather have the help of the Alliance without using her."

Thea laughed. "My brother might attack you if he feels I am being harmed. If I can communicate with him and the commanders of the Alliance, you will have an army to defeat the Neferset." She said.

Phaoris regarded her. "You seem sure of this."

"I am the younger sister of a King. My brother will do whatever I ask of him as my father would if he lived." She said. "I am Aramathea Wrynn, daughter of Varian and Rhenn, and I hereby pledge our support to your cause." She said.

Phaoris was impressed by the strength he saw in the girl. "You swear this."

She lifted her hand and drew a dagger from her belt. She wrapped her hand about it and drew back the blade. Barely wincing as she did it, she lifted her hand revealing the bloody cut. "I swear on my blood." She said.

Jones was impressed as was the king. Harrison wondered if perhaps she had been taught too much about cultures by him in the fact that she knew that would seal the pact between them.

Phaoris removed his helm and stepped forward to touch her cheek with his heavy paw. "You are a beauty and your strength would help my people. Would you, join me not only through this war, but for a life time as my mate and queen of the Ramkahen?"

She was startled. He had just proposed. She was unsure what had driven him to do so. She looked down at Dr. Jones who was as surprised as she was. This was not about love, but it was political and an alliance that made sense. She would rule a country as a queen in her own right and she would have close ties to Stormwind and the Alliance. She saw benefits to them both.

She finally looked up and regarded the beautiful eyes of the king. She lifted a hand. "Very well. I will marry you."

She knew that she was a royal of the house of Wrynn and her brother had to give his blessing, but this was a firmer alliance than any she could have gotten elsewhere for him. She was still young at barely eighteen, but it was a good age for a queen to bring an alliance to Stormwind. Marriage alliances always proved better than those one paper. This would secure southern Kalimdor for the Alliance. With Jaina in the middle holding Theramore and to the north were the Night Elves and the Draenei.

He smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back gently. "So my queen." He said holding her hand in his. "What are we to do with this human?"

"Please. Allow him to continue his work. It is for the greater good and it will help bring an end to the conflict with Al'Akir." She said.

He nodded and turned to Harrison Jones. "Unbind him." He ordered. The guards obeyed and then he stepped forward as Harrison rose to his feet. "My queen is wise beyond her years." He smiled fondly down at the young woman how was beside him. "I know that the Aspect of Death is dead, but his servants remain. Perhaps your work will bring Al'Akir back to being a passive Zephyr and not the typhoon he is now."

Jones nodded and stepped forward to Thea. "You are sure about this?"

"Yes." She said. "I am furthering alliances for my kingdom. I am a princess and a princess royal. It is my duty to my brother king to marry those whom would aide him."

He looked at her. "That is not what Thea would tell me." He said.

"I am two sides of the same coin, Dr. Jones. The girl who longed for adventure has found it and now the woman must do her duty. Much like my father, I know my place in this world now, and I believe that fate has brought me here to do this."

He nodded. "Your support has been tremendous, my dear." He smiled. "I would ask one favor."

She cocked her head.

"I have once dance with you at your wedding."

She laughed. "Very well." She said lifting her jaw. She turned to Phaoris. "Can the rest of the party not return to Ramkahen and have it serve as their base?"

"Of course, my queen." Phaoris said. "You, go tell the Commander to allow the humans to return."

"Your highness." One of the guards bowed.

He turned back to his brother. Nadun was smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" Phaoris asked when the guards and Dr. Jones had left them.

"Well done." He said looking at Thea as she too moved to allow the brothers to speak alone.

"You approve."

"Of course. She is beautiful, intelligent, and one who can sway her brother to aide us."

"First the vote."

"If it does not pass, the humans will at least help us defend out capital."

Phaoris nodded. "I agree. The King, as I would, will do anything to protect his sister." He sighed. "Part of me is not thrilled to have another woman being used as a pawn for our family."

"Nefererini knew what she was doing and so does Armathea."

The King nodded. "I suppose you are correct. Her marriage did little to keep the peace, however, and even with a cub on the way she has not been able to contain her husband's violence against our people or herself."

Nadun sighed. "Nefererini has soothed the Dark Pharaoh into not attacking us directly. Perhaps she can still heal the bond between our peoples."

"She will succumb to his fists long before that, my brother. I just hope she has the sense to come home before our hands are forced. I would not see her harmed."

Nadun shook his head. "She will if she feels she has no other option. She is our sister after all and was trained in diplomacy and logic as we all were."

Phaoris nodded. "Yes, but then to be bought and sold for the price of a supposed peace and the issue that would be born from her loins does not make her a princess, it makes her chattel." He shook his head. "I will not have my own bride treated as our sister was by our father."

"Would you welcome her home, even with a Neferset child in her womb?"

"All she has to do is ask to come home and she will be once more among her people." Phaoris said. "But I will not have her taken while she still feels attachment to the Pharaoh and her new land."

"As you will brother." Nadun said and left his brother, the king, alone with his pet lion.

ZzZ

The group of humans returned to Ramkahen within a day. Phaoris had set about making wedding arrangements and offering for the hand of beautiful young Princess of Stormwind. Thea dove into studying the history of the Ramkahen people with Phaoris and Nadun helping her.

Phaoris set his official request for Thea's hand to King Anduin by contacting the Alliance Admiral whose boats floated nearby watching the Horde. Though Phaoris declares Ramkahen a free port for anyone to come and stay as a sanctuary, he does favor the Alliance's cause with his upcoming marriage.

Thea was busily planning her wedding and gaining the trust of those closest to Phaoris. Most realized she was going to be their queen and allowed her to charm them. A couple refused, but she knew she would have time to win them over.

It was night and Thea was out.

It was warm out and there was a pool in the courtyard of the palace. It was late and no lights had been on for hours, other than Phaoris', but she started to wonder if he ever slept.

She sighed and stripped her clothing and dove into the cool water. She swam about, lapping the pool several times. She did not know that someone was awake and watching.

Phaoris had been writing papers when he heard the soft splashing. He got up from where he had become comfortable and walked outside to the terrace. In the pool was his human future bride. She was so graceful as she swam, that all he could do was watch her, captivated.

When she was done she walked up the stairs opposite him. In the full moonlight he could see all her beautiful curves from where he stood. She reached down for her clothing and he felt himself harden. He could no longer stand it as she pulled on a loose set of pants and moved to lift her shirt. He wondered as he moved quickly if she knew he was watching.

He padded up to her and watched her wringing out her thick dark hair. "Curious time for a swim, my dear." He said.

She turned slightly to him. "Your highness." She dipped her head.

He stepped forward and stood behind her. He took both her upper arms in his large paws. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Thea?"

"I…" She could say no more as his mouth kissed and kicked her neck flesh. The paws moved to cup her breasts. They were large and filled his hands with naked smooth skin. He licked some of the water that dripped down her back. She shivered. "Phaoris…"

"Hummm?"

"What if someone…comes?" She moaned softly as he kissed, licked, and nibbled lightly with his sharp teeth.

"Let them." He muttered.

He turned her to him and pulled her to his chest. She realized then that he was not wearing his armor. His fur was soft against her chest as he hugged her. "My beautiful queen." He breathed.

His paws moved downward to cup the full orbs of her bottom. He squeezed a little and she gasped as his mouth met hers for the first time. Oddly, she was not afraid of his sharp teeth and as she continued to kiss him, their tongues dueled.

After a few moments he leaned his forehead against hers. "It will not be easy for me not to touch and have you before we are wed, my dear."

"Why wait?" She asked.

He blinked and his eyes unfocused. She was offering herself to him. He was within his rights as an engaged man and monarch to have her in his bed, and she was willing, but he wanted to make sure it was official for her brother.

"No." He said. He took her hands that were about him. He lifted them to his lips. "Soon, my sweet. Soon."

She leaned up for one more kiss. "Soon, my king." She said. She then turned and left, holding the shirt to her breasts as she walked back to her own apartments near his. He smiled watching her go. She would not long be a virgin in his kingdom once he had married her.

He walked back with a sigh. Thoughts of her body made it hard for him to concentrate on what he needed to do for official documents. Eventually, he gave up and went to check on Thea. She was asleep on the bed, dressed in a thin rail that left nothing to his imagination in the moonlight.

"Soon." He swore.

ZzZ

Anduin received the communication and sent a reply and also commanded his High Commander Wyrmbane of the 7th Legion to make camp outside Ramkahen to gain supplies and to work with the Ramkahen army. He had been surprised at the proposal, but with it was a personal communication from his sister explaining all. Though it was not about love, as his own marriage had been with the added bonus of ties to Gilneas, this made sense for him as much as her. His dear sister had grown up. It had been more than two months since had seen her and in that time, the wilds of the desert had made her understand duty. He was proud of her. He sent also a personal communication back to her, to be delivered personally.

Wrymbane himself brought the communication and orders to the palace. He was welcomed and escorted into the palace by the Ramkahen guards. He was tall and looked even larger with his helm and full armor.

Thea dressed in the lovely silks dresses that Phaoris had given her as engagement presents. She wore a veil, something that though was not a requirement, made her feel comfortable and almost mysterious, though it was sheer.

She was sitting beside Phaoris' side and his brother, Nadun. She looked very small and delicate between the large Ramkahen men, but she was starting to learn her power. Phaoris would deny her little and she was starting to fall in love with him after many talks over dinner and walks after sundown. He was like her brother, a diplomat through and through, but she knew if pressed, like Anduin, he would fight to protect all he held dear.

Wyrmbane stepped forward and removed his great helm before saluting. His armor was heavy and made a lot of noise as he moved. The leader of the 7th Legion was one of the most battle hardened people on the planet. Thea's uncle Jamiy came at a close second as he now led the Argent Crusade to heal the north of the Eastern Kingdoms.

Thea smiled. Anduin had sent the best, the 7th legion to aide her new people in their cause and guard them from the wrath of Al'Akir. She should have known her brother would see her safe.

Wyrmbane's hair was graying and no wonder, he had served the Alliance well for more than thirty-five years. He saw the young princess seated watching as Wyrmbane bowed to the King and Prince. He then bowed to the Princess. "Majesties all." He greeted. "Thank you for the welcome to your city and country."

Thea rose to her feet and walked to the war hero. He took her hand and kissed it, smiling at the young princess. "It would seem you have made us a new ally, my dear."

"It is my duty as Princess Royal." She said.

He nodded. "Your brother sends you this message as well as one for in private." He said lifting the sealed paper.

Thea nodded and took them both. She lifted the larger and read it and nodded. "The marriage contract, my king." She said giving the paper to Phaoris. The Ramkahen king took the document and read it before looking up and smiling. "This is good news." He lifted his hand and he took the hand of Thea in his. "Your king is good." He said.

Wyrmbane nodded. "Anduin has the strength of his father and the grace and diplomacy of his step-mother in one." He looked at Thea. "The Princess Aramathea does as well."

Phaoris nodded. "She is the jewel of your kingdom and now is my jewel. Tell your good king, I treasure her more than my own breath." He said watching his future bride. The girl blushed.

Wyrmbane smiled a little at the young love blooming there. He remembered it being so with his own wife.

Phaoris then broke out of his revere. "Come then, friends, eat, drink, and settle in. Though my lands are to be neutral and a safe haven, I welcome the Alliance as my brothers and sisters." He said.

Thea smiled.

She was home.


	7. A War on the Winds

Chapter 7 – A War on the Winds

Phaoris had wasted little time in telling his people about his upcoming marriage to the Princess Royal of the great Kingdom of Stormwind. Now when Thea walked through the streets, the Ramkahen greeted her politely and bowed. The guards respected her now and she was something to be admired.

The 7th legion had made camp around the port city, but made no moves to harm any Horde who came to stay within the city. The Horde seemed to realize they had lost a key ally, but the sanctuary was useful to them and though King Phaoris openly supported the Alliance, his neutrality within the city of Ramkahen was of use to the battle weary Horde as well.

Thea listened to Vizier Tanotep speak of the lore of the people and how the revered the Titans as gods. They were the titan creations and the felt the owed much to the great beings that shaped the land itself.

Four days after Wyrmbane's arrival, at sundown, the King and his queen were to wed. Her coronation ceremony would happen within the week after, but for now, Supreme Commander Wyrmbane was to give the bride away by proxy since her close male relatives were all busy with duties elsewhere.

Dressed in white, as was customary, the Princess of Stormwind was dressed as a bride among the human people. Her long train was being dragged behind her in a white cloud. Her veil covered her face in a sheer cloth. Her hair was in a severe style, much like her mother often wore for court. On her brow was her crown that Wyrmbane had brought with him from her brother.

High Priest Amet married them as the sun was going down. They married in the traditional way of the Ramkahen. Their hands were bound with cloth and they praised the elements in their ceremony. When all was done, they were husband and wife. The King lifted his queen's veil to reveal her lovely face. It had the make-up of his own people – ochre and coal and it made her lovelier, though he preferred her actual face. He bent and kissed her gently, sealing the ceremony.

Those in attendance clapped and then the bride and groom moved to join the great bonfire party that was started in the middle of the city square.

Ramkahen was more alive than it had been in years. The people were happy and even some of the Horde joined in the fun of the feasting.

It was nearing dawn when Phaoris finally gathered his queen and took her to their private chambers. The king and queen spoke together until it was dawn. They had slowly stripped each other and were drinking some of the potent alcohol the Ramkahen made from the berries of the plants that grew in the desert. They spoke about nothing and everything. The king caressed the soft skin of this wife, learning her curves, and where he could kiss to make her squirm.

It was the talk of lovers and they were open and free now that they were alone. They were unhurried and gentle as they spoke about how cool the night was. He marveled at her skin gaining bumps in the cool air. It amused him.

Then as the first light's rays came into their chamber, they became one. They were both of the sun and being together, according to his people, ensured that the sun would always rise, keep crops growing, and keep the Ramkahen from harm.

ZzZ

Nadun took his war party out to hold a key outpost early that dawn. He was well pleased that Phaoris had found a mate worthy of him. Sure many Ramkahen females were more than willing to allow him to father an heir on them, thus rising to be a queen, but Thea was a princess in her own right and her ties with the human kingdom of Stormwind and the Alliance were of great benefit to the Ramkahen. They also held the key port city for supplies and the lands at the south of Kalmidor, thus making them of great value to Anduin and the Alliance. It was truly win/win for both sides. Thea was just a formality, though, Nadun knew, having spoken with his brother, that the king would have likely married her even if she had been just Dr. Jones' assistant.

Phaoris had come early to his throne room to speak to Wyrmbane. The human looked ever like a leader of the military and Phaoris liked that about him.

"I would have my sister brought home before the 7th legion attacks the Neferset." Phaoris said.

"Your sister is among them?"

"She married the Dark Pharaoh to try and gain peace and it failed." Phaoris said. "Do you have an elite unit whom can go and bring her back before the real fighting begins?"

"You believe the vote will be in your favor then?"

"I do not wish for war, but if it saves my people, I will gladly condone it."

Wyrmbane nodded. "I have several SI:7 members within my group bringing me information. I will send them to bring your sister."

"She will be easily to recognize. She is pregnant and the only light furred Tol'vir within the city." Phaoris said.

"Will she come willingly?"

"Yes, it her husband is dead." Phaoris said.

Wyrmbane nodded. He understood what the king could not say, but dearly wished to happen.

"They will have her back within two days, sire." Wyrmbane saluted and walked back to the encampment.

Phaoris nodded. He sighed. He walked back through the airy corridors of the palace to his private apartments where his young queen was still sleeping. She slept well and only stirred slightly when Phaoris returned to her.

He pulled her to him and hugged her as he relaxed. War was coming on the wind, he knew it. It was only a matter of time. He was all, but declaring war by ordering the assassination of his brother-in-law, the Dark Pharaoh Tekahn and the kidnapping of his sister, Queen Nefererini.

Thea woke enough to sigh. "Phaoris. Where did you go?"

"To speak to Commander Wyrmbane. Sleep, my sweet."

She nodded and was soon asleep again, gently snoring in his arms. He smiled. She had not even opened her eyes.

ZzZ

Rell Nighwind lead the elite force of SI:7 to Neferset City. The goals according to the Supreme Commander were to defeat the Dark Pharaoh and bring Queen Nefererini back to her people.

The group of seven included the gnome Brink moved quickly through the desert. They abandoned their camels a mile away from the city. It was just hinting at dawn. Using their stealth, they crept through the guards that protected the city, only having to dispatch one along the way.

Brink leapt up and used his claw-like fist weapon, driving the spikes through the neck of the unfortunate guard. The Neferset guard did not even have the chance to scream before he fell and the gnome looked about calling to his comrades with a soft bird call.

The other six materialized near him. They were two night elves, a man and woman, two humans, both male, a dwarf, female, and another gnome whom was also a female. These were Master Mathias Shaw's elite squadron of rogues who were part of SI:7. All had served and fulfilled many missions successfully.

The group moved together, becoming like shadows in the growing light. As they arrived in the main square, the group looked about. Rell Nightwind knew that the Queen and Dark Pharaoh would be in the palace or in the temple preforming morning rites.

As the group moved, they split. Brink led the group going to the temple and Rell moved with the others to the palace. Neferset guards were everywhere, but they did not seem to notice the glimpses of the rogues if they noticed anything at all. They all passed it off as the light coming into the city.

Brink moved with his group into the temple courtyard and then into the temple itself. Brink moved behind a statute. A bird masked Neferset with great wings was lifting his arms praying to an altar. Beside him and a little behind him was a smaller female tol'vir. Instead of stone, her skin was covered in fur. She wore light cloth that barely covered her body and did little to hide her condition from those there. Her fur was almost the color of sand, much like her brothers. This was Nefererini.

The girl would have been considered beautiful if she did not have a blank look on her face and signs of bruising. She seemed to be within herself, not really there, much like a shell. Brink watched her a few moments and realized that she was also bound, her cat like legs had chains binding them as did her hands which were before her. It explained her sullen expression. He felt pity. To be pregnant by a man she did not love was bad enough, but to be bound and kept as a prisoner by him and obviously beaten as well made Brink's blood boil. His own mother had been beaten by his father until Brink had removed him from their lives, quickly and quietly. He had protected his sister and mother from harm, though he faced death for the murder. King Varian and Master Shaw saw potential and instead used Brink's skills rather than punished him for them. To this day, however, women being treated poorly made him angry and he would protect any woman he could from harm.

Brink moved forward. The Dark Pharaoh had only two guards. He nodded to those with him. The guards fell easily and almost soundlessly. Brink himself leapt into the air and landed on the broad back of the Neferset ruler. He pushed the surprised tol'vir's head down and used his knife to slice the throat of the Neferset leader. The startled leader gasped, hands going to his throat. He tried to cry out for help, not knowing his guards were making their own pools of blood in the halls.

The Dark Pharaoh dropped onto the marble of the altar, his dark blood staining the sacred place. Brink turned to the young queen who had stood up and was watching them curiously with only a hint of fear. It became clear to her that they were not about to harm her.

Brink removed his cloth mask from his face and head revealing his skull tattoo on his head. He bowed to the young queen before looking up at her. "Your highness. Your brother had requested you join him in Ramkahen."

"You…You killed my husband." She whispered.

"Yes." Brink said.

She shifted a little and lifted her head. "Thank you." She said. She looked down. "I can't go fast or far." She lifted her hands and then a leg showing the chains.

"My name is Brink. We are here to rescue you, your highness." Brink said softly.

She regarded him. "My brother sent you?"

"Yes. Well he asked our superiors and hence we are here." He smiled a little. "You know how it is?"

She blinked.

"The new queen is sister to Anduin of Stormwind. That now has the Alliance's support in all the Ramkahen do."

She leaned down a little. "My brother married."

"Yes. Princess Aramathea." Brink smiled.

"So much I have missed being imprisoned here."

"I know it is little consolation, but your brother wanted you home away from this hell." Brink said.

She straightened. "He tried to keep me from this marriage. It was my duty and my father sent me." She turned away hiding her shame. "You should leave me here and…"

"No!" Brink said firmly. She looked up as his voice carried. The others seemed to look at him startled as well.

She got the feeling Brink did not speak as often as he was now.

Brink stepped forward. "Allow my, my lady." He said drawing out a key he had made from titanium. He put it to the lock on one side of her hand chains. It clicked in a matter of moments and he started on the other. The chain dropped and she rubbed her wrists. "Your pardon." She said looking down as he worked on a cuff at her front paw. "Are you what the call a g-nome?" She asked curiously.

He chuckled a little. "The race is called gnome, your highness, and yes. I am one. So is Bibi here." He nodded to his female counterpart nearby. The other gnome move forward and started on a back paw. It took about thirty minutes and the queen was free.

Brink swallowed hard seeing how deep the ligature marks were. Some of them were scars and he felt almost compelled to hug the queen, but did not. She sighed. "I am with child. Moving quickly will not be easy."

"That is not a problem highness. Once out of the city we are free."

Rell Nighwind and his group rejoined them as they maneuvered around the town. Not many were awake and two patrols were lured into the shadows between buildings and killed handily. Once outside the city, they moved quickly along the sands and to the river delta as the sun was becoming hot. The delta was down from a plateau. The young tol'vir queen was weary, but pushed herself to follow her rescuers. They all climbed aboard a boat that the Ramkahen had waiting in order to sail up to the great dam and use the locks to reach the port city her brother held.

It took the rest of the day to reach the port city of Ramkahen and night had fallen when the ship docked. Nefererini spent much of the day in the sun, enjoying the rays on her face and the cool breeze from the water. It was something she appeared to have missed.

Brink escorted her to the palace where Phaoris was waiting. The Ramkahen king watched as his sister, weak as she was, made it on her own four paws to him. She bowed and sighed. "Brother." She whispered on the verge of tears.

"Nefret." He said softly. "You are home now. Safe."

She nodded and then rocked a little. She dropped to the side unconscious. The high commander Kamses caught her in his arms. She was so frail, willow thin, and clearly showing signs of malnutrition, beatings, and neglect.

"Bring her to her chambers." Phaoris said.

Thea had entered and walked to her husband. She had been seeing to her coronation details. "What happened?"

"My sister returned. She is weak." He said softly. He touched her cheek gently. "She has not been the best treated." He smiled. "Perhaps you could befriend her."

Thea smiled. "If you feel it will help."

"She needs a friend and who better than her sister-in-law."

She nodded. "I love you." She said softly.

"As I you." He said and quickly leaned down and kissed her softly.

The High Commander returned within the hour. Thea moved to leave, but her husband caught her arm gently. She looked back and then nodded. He wanted her to stay for the vote of the council. High Priest Amet and Vizier Tanotep came to stand with Phaoris to discuss the vote. The High Priest had been sent to see to the young princess. She was weak, but would live with care. This vote was all important to the Ramkahen and their future. The Queen stood with her husband. Her presence was noted by all, and no one dared comment that she was there. Though not formally crowned queen, she was already serving in the duties as such.

King Phaoris sighed, "On the matter of war against the rebel tribe of Ramkahen... has each member of the High Council reached a decision?"

High Commander Kamses nodded. "Yes, your majesty. The Sword of Ramkahen casts its vote in favor of war. Your armies are standing at the ready."

Vizier Tanotep regarded the High Commander a moment before speaking. "The Voice of Ramkahen casts its vote in favor of war as well."

High Priest Amet coughed. "The Faith of Ramkahen... abstains. In my visions, negotiations with the enemy brought our people fleeting peace... followed by terrible betrayal and destruction. But war, waged by a leader reluctantly following protocol, brought an even swifter demise to our nation. Only one vision offered a faint glimmer of hope. And in that vision... the High Council did not make this decision for you, Phaoris." He spread his paws before him. "That being said. The visions have become brighter with the queen ascending the throne." He bowed to Thea.

"You honor me." She said bowing.

"No, my queen, you honor us. Your brother has given us an army that we can hope to win this battle. With the Dark Pharaoh removed as promised, now the Neferset will scatter and it is then we should attack." Kamses said. "Do you not agree, highness?"

"Aye, but is it the right thing to do or shall we let them live as long as there is peace between us." Phaoris asked.

Thea took a breath and spoke. "While I am not in favor of Genocide, I know they would commit such crimes against you, my new people. We must strike hard and fast at the leaders and leave the civilains alone." She said. "Women and children are no threat."

The High Priest looked at her. "It is not a woman's place to speak at council."

"Peace, Amet." Phaoris said. "She does not yet know our ways, and perhaps it is for the better. Speak you mind, my love."

"They are not a threat. They will retreat when there isn't protection."

"The princess has returned to us with a Neferest child in her womb." The High Priest said. "That child is a threat to us all.

"Or a balance to bring peace as intended." Thea said.

The High Priest looked as though she had rebuked him. "Perhaps, my queen."

A Ramkahen Envoy rushed into the throne room pushing the guards away. "My liege, a skirmish along the Neferset border just occurred. A patrol led by your brother was involved..." He said. He took a breath. Thea's hand tightened on Phaoris' arm. "He's been... mortally wounded, sir."

The king gasped. "Nadun..." He said it in a whisper. He had just gotten his sister back and then to have his brother murdered caused him to suddenly change his ideals of diplomacy. He looked up. "Thank you." He told the envoy. "Bring him to me."

"Already on the way, my king, but the going is slow and he is in pain."

"Thank you." The envoy left to run back to there his brother was being moved by caravan. Phaoris looked up sharply to the High Commander. "Commander. Move all forward regiments westward. We attack Neferset city at first light! They shall pay for this outrage!" He growled. "Inform Lord Wyrmbane so he may ready his men."

The High Priest walked away as did the Vizier. The commander walked out to gather his men and speak to the human commander.

Phaoris sighed and rubbed his face. "My brother is dying, Thea."

"I know."

"My sister is ill and my brother is dying. I have only you to rely on." He said. He pulled her to him and hugged her inhaling the smell of the sandalwood in her hair. "I love you." He whispered. "Stay with me." He whispered.

"Always." She murmured.

ZzZ

Neither the king nor queen had slept in the night. They had spoken long and just held each other in comfort. The King was really starting to like having a female he could trust completely and adore. Privately he wondered if all newly married men felt the same.

The queen's coronation would be postponed until after the mourning period for Nadun. He watched as she dressed in the leather armor of the Ramkahen. Her breasts were in a leather top that did nothing to hide her curves and in fact made her cleavage more noticeable. She wore a necklace with medallions of her husband's emblems. Her midriff was bare revealing some of her scars from Deathwing. She now realized they were a mark of pride and not of shame after her husband had taken time to caress and learn them. Her loincloth was that of her new people. Her boots were thick, soft leather, and laced to her shins. The leather was beaded and distinctive and fit for a queen.

She combed her hair back from her face, but allowed it to loose in curls down her back. She then painted coal on her eyes making her look at least in her face as though she were on of her husband's people. She wore a circlet of office and turned to strap on her twin swords. As she stood back to look at herself, Phaoris came to her and smiled. "My queen." He breathed and kissed her softly.

A knock came at the great door. The king pulled back from his wife and turned. "Enter." He called.

"Sire, your brother is here, the humans are treating him and easing his pain all they can." A guard called.

Phaoris took his wife's hand. "We come." He called.

Phaoris pulled his wife onto his back and moved quickly to the 7th Legion medical tents. Highlord Leoric Von Zeldig greeted the king and then the queen as she slid from her husband's back. "Highness." He then saw Thea and bowed. "Your majesty." He sighed. "This way."

He led them to a smaller medical tent that was privately set for the Prince. He lifted the flap into the dimly lit interior. "In here." He took a breath. "I am sorry."

Phaoris nodded curtly and had to duck to move to the platform where his brother lay. Thea walked beside her husband and they looked down at Nadun. The prince had been pierced by many arrows, his tail had been cut off and was a mere stump, and he had a slash to his belly that by the smell was already putrefying.

"Brother." Phaoris said gently.

Nadun opened his eyes. "We were attacked. We tried to hold the outpost. Forgive me."

"Hush. You need your strength." Thea said stepping forward.

The prince smiled a little. "You are one of us." He said.

A priestess came forward to press a new bandage to his wound. She was a night elf. Thea stepped to her and spoke to her in her own tongue. "He is going to die isn't he?"

"Within the hour, highness." The night elf said. "I am sorry."

"Can you make him comfortable?"

"He has had enough milk of the poppy to soothe a crocolisk." The priest said attempting humor. The queen's lips twitched. "Thank you, Elune be with you."

"And also with you, your majesty." The elf said.

Thea turned back to her husband who was watching her though he was stooped looking down at his brother. Nadun lifted his hand and Thea took it. "Don't leave me. It is cold, Thea. Like the place with snow you told me about."

She kissed his hand, tears coming to her eyes. "My father will greet you." She whispered.

"Yes and all our ancestors." Phaoris said. He touched his wife and watched as Nadun nodded.

"I will await you both." Nadun said. He took a shaky breath and then he went limp, eyes open, forever watching the world.

The priestess closed his eyes and covered him with the sheet. She looked up at the King. "Elune be with you in your time of loss." She said softly.

He nodded. "Thea." He whispered.

She walked with him and he eventually lifted her onto his back. She hugged him around his waist and buried her face in his soft fur. "I am so sorry, Phaoris." She told him as they returned to Ramkahen.

He shook his head. "This war will make or break us." He sighed. "My children will inherit whatever I leave them." He walked into the palace and went straight to his sister's rooms. "My sister's child was to unite our people and bring peace and instead it has fractured us further." He paused and turned lifting her bodily from him and holding her by her waist. "Much of my hope is within you and when you conceive a child." He looked down. "A baby with your people would help the bond, but my coming niece or nephew will be a problem."

"Phaoris. What are you planning on doing with her baby?"

"Leaving it to the jackals of the desert as I have been counseled." He set her down and looked at her. "A dead child will not be a threat to my people."

"Have you considered what your sister would say about that?"

"We will tell her it died shortly after birth. Which is true."

She looked at him appalled. "You are going to kill an innocent child just to make sure you have no confrontation with it later in life."

He looked at her suddenly not sure why she was angry. "It is the way of the desert, my love."

"Humans are not so cruel." She said. "We would have sent him elsewhere, banishment and exile over death."

He turned to her, folding his arms. "And where do you suggest I do that, my queen?" He asked.

"With my brother in Stormwind. The child will be no threat to the humans and he will be allowed to live, never to return to Uldum. However, it does allow your sister to visit him when she wished, and she would not hate you if she ever found out what you did."

"You would tell her wouldn't you?" Phaoris said regarding her.

She looked bolding back at him. "Yes."

He nodded.

ZzZ

Nefererini woke to the sound of birds around her.

She looked about.

She was in her chambers of Ramkahen. It was not a dream. She had come home. The inland air made her sit up. She went to her window and looked out over the harbor as a soft breeze moved the curtains about.

She had grown up here and then been sold to the Dark Pharaoh as a way to try to broker peace for her people. She was still bitter to be given to a man whom beat her for the slightest thing he deemed wrong and when she called for aide, her father had dismissed her as having to bend to her husband's will. Her brother had tried to bring her home, but had failed because the Dark Pharaoh had warned him that removing his pregnant wife would be viewed as an act of war from the Ramkahen. Knowing this, Nefererini was not angry at her brother and has slowly began to sink into herself. She did not feel the blows, she did not feel him forcing her to mate, she no longer cared. She would, however, survive.

Now she was freed. She would never forget the small gnome named Brink. She would need to seek him out to thank him. It had been a week since she had been returned and she had regained her strength. The child within her was strong and moved about.

Part of her hated the child she carried and yet she also loved it. She sighed and moved back into her room. A serving girl helped her dress and then she walked into the palace she had known so well as a child, but had not been in for more than a decade.

She walked out onto the terrace and found she was not alone.

Aramathea was holding seeds out to birds that flew in the garden. The Princess stepped forward and the birds flew away causing the human to turn. The queen wore her circlet of office, but also wore a dark veil revealing she was in mourning.

"Who do you mourn?" The Ramkahen princess asked shifting her bulk to come closer to the queen, "And who are you wearing momma's crown?"

Thea offered a soft smile. She avoided the first question and reached out her hand to the princess. "I am Thea, your sister-in-law."

"What?" The Ramkahen girl shifted back in disbelief. "My brother married a human?" She asked.

Thea nodded. "I am Aramathea of Stormwind." She said.

The princess sighed. "Did your father ship you off to a foreign land as well?"

"No, I was here helping Dr. Jones and charmed your brother I supposed." Thea made a face.

Nefererini giggled. "Still, I am sorry. My brother is not the easiest to get along with at times."

"We have had our moments." The queen nodded. She touched the other girl's arm. Nefererini she had been told was only two years her senior making her only ten when she had been sent to the Dark Pharaoh. He had spent the next decade trying to break her and had almost succeeded, but she had hope.

Nefererini liked Thea already. There was something in the human's honest way that charmed her.

"Come, let us find you something to eat Nefererini." Thea said.

"My friends call me Nefer." She said. "It means beauty."

Thea nodded. "That you are."

They walked off together. Nearby, unknown to either of them, Phaoris was there watching them and smiling.

ZzZ

Wyrmbane and the Ramkahen drove the Neferset tribe to scattering. While still a problem, they retreated to the great Lost City and also were brought to the Skywall or so several witnesses had said. Two leaders still remained: High Priest Sekhemet and Scorpion-Lord Namkhare with his large pet scorpion Dreadstalker. The pair had several followers.

Wyrmbane sent his best to dispatch the pair of them and bring their heads back as proof. Phaoris knew the retreated was only a means to gather strength and Wyrmbane agreed. While High Commander Kamses would take a battalion of the seventh legion into the Lost City to secure it, Wyrmbane was to lead a part to Vortex Pinnacle. Once the minor lords of air were defeated, the attention could be turned to the Throne of the Four Winds and Al'Akir himself.

The two campaigns took several days and lost many, but at last Vortex Pinnacle was no longer a threat. Al'Akir was weakened and those on the ground had defeated the Lost City Neferset. The High Commander with the help of Wyrmbane's battle hardened troops, had defeated Siamat, the djinn lord of the South Winds whom had been captured by the Neferset after he had granted them their immortality back.

What remained of the Neferset were no longer going to be a problem other than those still in allegiance to Al'Akir, but the Windlord was too busy isolating himself and bringing in guards to protect him to be bothered with the mortals below his Throne of the Four Winds in the Skywall.

The Ramkahen were caught in the middle of celebration over the battles one and mourning a prince. Phaoris was talking it the hardest of anyone. His queen was stoic and advised him on how to proceed. She had quickly befriended his sister who was in desperate need of a friend.

The sun was setting and Ramkahen was going to be full of feasting and remembering.

ZzZ

A week later a robust cry was heard from the chambers of the princess.

Thea had spent the time convincing that, for its own safety, the child born to Princess Nefererini would be sent to Thea's brother to be raised among the humans in exile. It would allow it to be at peace and not be a threat to the Ramkahen.

The child was a good sized male.

She had balked at first, but then she saw the valid reasoning and agreed. She would be allowed to visit all she wished, but he would be safe there and no one would try to raise the Neferset up behind him.

Nefererini said her good byes as the envoy of King Anduin of Stormwind took the baby away. Nefererini was saddened even though she knew it was for the best. She joined in the merrymaking and even smiled as she watched Phaoris with Thea. Such a contrast with actual love versus forced love.

She stood with Thea on a balcony watching the people below them partying. The humans, including Dr. Jones were enjoying themselves as well. Phaoris joined them and nuzzled his queen affectionately. "Are you pleased? They also celebrate you becoming their queen."

"I only am in name only until my coronation."

"That will happen soon enough." The king replied. He bent and kissed his sister's cheek. "Hello, my sister."

"Brother." She greeted and kissed his cheek.

Phaoris took both their hands and walked down to the crowd. "Behold my people. Our beloved sister Nefererini has returned to us and our new queen, Aramathea is among us as well. Give praise and make merry!"

A huge cheer went up. Phaoris smiled at Thea who grinned back.


	8. Treasures Buried Deep

Chapter 8 – Treasures Buried Deep

With the Neferset tribe split into the winds and the Windlord on the defensive, the Ramkahen were at a relative peace. The King and Queen watched their people change before them. Their bravery in battle had made them a heartier people.

It was on a cool morning when Dr. Jones appeared requesting an audience with the King and Queen. The Queen was dressed in the outfit she had adopted from her new people. She was tall and proud beside her husband, the great Phaoris.

"Your majesties." Jones bowed.

"Ah, Dr. Jones, what can we help you with?" Phaoris asked from behind his ram mask. He was a large Tol'vir even for their standards, making him dwarf his tall wife. Thea had grown in her time with his people, but she still was still smaller and more delicate than any of the Ramkahen females.

"There have been rumors about the Coffer of Promise that the Titans buried centuries ago. It has untold power and will bring riches to any who possess it."

"Ever the glory seeker, Dr. Jones?" Phaoris asked.

"Aye, but the rest of the puzzle must be complete. Thea, would you leave a puzzle half done."

"There are rumors that Al'akir still has the support of some of Deathwing's lesser children."

"Oh I would not worry about them too much." A new voice said.

Dr. Jones turned slightly as the other two watched a tall young man approach with glowing red eyes. Thea felt herself being pressed back by her husband, but the young man lifted a hand. "I am no threat, Ramkahen. If I was, you would know. I am here to help you eliminate the rest of my corrupted brothers and sisters."

Phaoris looked at Jones. Harrison moved to explain. "Wrathion is the Black Prince and is the only non-corrupted dragon of this flight. He wishes to use the Coffer of Promise to draw out two of the remaining four still in hiding."

"It is my understanding, my lady, from Dr. Jones, that you killed the fifth, Myzerian, one of my father's most trusted lieutenants."

Thea winced at the name. "I am glad I killed him." She hissed. He had transformed her, tried to rape her to carry his children in a made attempt to continue the line of the black dragons.

"Remarkable to have a queen with such fortitude. Perhaps you would be willing to aide us in the last pieces of my destiny and in return, I give you the Coffer of Promise."

"Give me?"

"Yes, to put in your Ramkahen museum or whatever." The Black Prince waved his hand.

Thea looked at Phaoris. Phaoris stepped forward. "If I allow my queen to do this one last favor for you, Dr. Jones, you have to swear that she will come to no harm." He laid his heavy paw on her shoulder watching the two before him. She turned to him and locked eyes with him.

Wrathion stepped forward. "I will personally guarantee her safety, noble King."

Thea looked at the red eyes, but Phaoris seemed to be pacified. The King lifted his eyes from his queen to Dr. Jones. "Very well, you have one week, Dr. Jones."

Harrison nodded. "My thanks."

Thea went and made ready. She changed into her clothing she had worn when she had first come to Uldum. The pants were tighter. Perhaps eating the exotic foods was making her gain weight. She shrugged and then looked at what she had taken with her. Her life from Stormwind could be packed in a single backpack.

She said her goodbyes to her mate and Nefererini as she packed very lightly, but still packed rations. She walked out into the sun of the desert. The sun would set within a few hours. Dr. Jones sat on a camel and beside him flapping his little wings was a small black dragon whelp. Phaoris and Nefererini walked out. Phaoris lifted his queen onto the camel Dr. Jones held for her.

"Keep her safe." Phaoris said.

"We will." Wrathion said.

The group rode out into the sands to the west. Dr. Jones looked up at the little whelp that landed on his tools behind him. "How could you promise her safety?" Jones asked.

"Black Dragons are not known for keeping their word." The whelp said setting into spot where he could ride safely. "We are only known for our tempers and paths of vengeance."

Thea eyed him. "You lied."

"You came along." He said lifting his head again to regard her. "You know the risks."

She sighed. He was right and she had to admit it.

Night fell and they all slept in a small camp between two dunes. Thea slept near the fire.

The next morning they moved before dawn and reached the Temple of Uldum. They moved quickly toward the summit and looked about. No one was there.

Harrison spoke up then. "After all we've been through, it looks like everything's actually coming together! We're just steps away from the coffer... I've researched the codes to reveal it... Schnottz thinks we're dead...You know, we might just pull this off after all!"

A great arena stood between them and the other side. They were able to cross with ease. There was no one about.

Harrison and Queen run away from the arena toward the southwest. The two are at the southwestern end of the Ruins of Khintaset. A translucent yellow hemispherical shield sits in the middle of the area, but Harrison and Queen run past it to the controls at the west end of the area overlooking the Oasis of Vir'sar, far below. The wind blew the Queen's hair about as she looked down.

"We are really high."

"Afraid, mortal?" Wrathion asked as he hovered near her.

"No." She said watching Jones with the mechanism. The titans had built most of them similar so one one could follow the symbols it went fairly easily.

Harrison Jones laughed. "That oughta do it!"

The two walk over to the shield, which fades, revealing the Coffer of Promise! Wrathion chirped. "As promised."

Harrison blinked. "Would you look at that… We've done it, princess!"

Suddenly, Commander Schnottz's hot air ballon, flanked by the two black dragons, rise up from below.

Commander Schnottz cackled. "Vell done, Doctah Jones!" Jones moved between the goblin and the queen. "Touching. You vill hawe to do besser sen sat." He watched the two. The girl was different somehow. Perhaps Dr. Jones had plucked the ripe fruit there. He gave an odd smile.

Wrathion was behind the queen, hiding himself and Thea knew why. He did not wish to be seen as of yet, by the dragons.

"Not only haf you led me right to zhe coffer, but you haf removed its protektions!" Schnottz jumped off the balloon and landed a few yards in front of Harrison and the queen of the Ramkahen. "Such a pity..." He looked at Thea. "You really are a beautivul voman. I vould offer you a prestigious position in my organization if I didn't haf to kill you. But first! You shall vitness zhe destruction of zhat vhich you hold so dear!"

Harrison Jones gasped. "The Coffer!? You wouldn't..."

Commander Schnottz took a step forward. "Oh, don't be such a fool! I never vanted your silly chest for myself. Zhat artifact is zhe only zhink preventink Al'Akir from activatink zhe reorigination mechanism! Vonce his lust for vengeance is sated, I vill be free to rule Azerozh as I see fit!"

The coffer makes a few sparks as a dimly glowing sphere starts to hover above it and an unexpected voice is heard from inside...

There was a bang and then came the voice of a male dwarf. "Come on now, ye buggar..."

Commander Schnottz was startled. "Hmm? Vhat vas zhat?"

The dragons pulled away, setting up on either side of the coffer, opposite Schnottz's position. One turned its head to Thea. "You murdered our brother."

Wrathion had climbed into Thea's knapsack and was listening the events as the unfolded in his whelp form. She allowed him to be in there for his own protect, but she trusted him about as far as she could kick him. She stood defiantly looking at them. "Yes." She hissed.

"We should bring you to Lord Al'Akir in pieces." One rasped.

"Our brother was wise."

"Touch me and I will end you." Thea said.

The fact she had killed their leader gave them pause.

Commander Schnottz gloated. "No matter! In a moment, nozhink vill remain of any of zhis!"

The energy sphere above the coffer materialized and started glowing more brightly and then began to grow in size.

Harrison Jones pulled Thea into his arms. "Close your eyes, kid. This ain't gunna be pretty..."

She did so and he pressed her face to his chest.

Commander Schnottz yelled to the dragons. "Destroy zhe - Vait... vhat is ZHAT?!"

The coffer activateed, sending yellow beams of energy into Schnottz and the two dragons, killing the dragons instantly and obliterating Schnottz!

Commander Schnottz screamed before his body all, but evaporated. " Auckh!"

There was a moment of silence and then there was a clicking sound. Thea shifted, but Jones held her fast.

Brann Bronzebeard jumped out of the coffer! "Ahah! Fresh air at last!"

Harrison and Thea both turned to look at the red haired dwarf standing a little ways away. Brann walked over toward Harrison and Thea and laughs.

Harrison opened his eyes and Thea pushed back to look at the Explorer League leader. "Brann Bronzebeard." She gasped.

Brann Bronzebeard laughed. "Two steps ahead of ya again, junior! As usual. Lucky fer you, this ol' dwarf's still got a few tricks up his sleeve!." He looked at Thea. "Though I must say, y have been keepin' a lot more pretty company lately. Heehee! ...shoulda seen tha look on yer faces!"

Wrathion slipped from Thea's knapsack to look about. He transformed into his human guise. "I must say, that is better than I had hoped, my dear." He said regarding his brothers dead on the ground. He touched one with his toe.

Thea took a deep breath and sighed.

Brann regarded her. "Och! 'Bout time ye showed up.I been expectin' ye fer days now. Leavin' an ol' dwarf ta swelter... I trained Junior better than that." He grinned looking up at her before he moved to where Harrison was standing looking at the Coffer. "Och! You an' junior took yer sweet time gettin' 'ere, din't ya!?" Drinkin' ale and Holdin' hands, takin' in the sights, I'll wager. Don't go breakin' yer arm pattin' yerself on the back now, the real work's just beginnin'! There be more ta this ancient artifact than ye know, but in order ta reveal its secrets, we need ta get it to the Cradle of the Ancients! Now howdya spose we do that? Maybe junior over there has some bright ideas, eh?"

Harrison just rolled his eyes. "I had planned on bringing the coffer back to my lab for study, but it seems Brann here has different ideas. He thinks he knows how to put a stop to Al'Akir's plans here in Uldum. My buddy, Jock, is standing by with the transport, just waiting for our signal. Take these flares and plant them around the perimeter to let him know that we're ready." He looked at Thea and handed her the flares. "I will, however, see it brought to your people after we unlock the secret."

Brann looked at her. "Her people? She is just as human as you, junior."

Harrison turned back to the dwarf. "Aye, but she is a queen as well. You may want to remember your manners, if you still have any."

"Queen? Queen of what?"

"The Ramkahen." Wrathion said. "Princess of Stormwind and Queen of the Ramkahen." He looked at her. "Though her beauty would make any man forget their alliances."

She blushed and then went to work setting the flares. She returned after some moments, still a little red. The Black Prince took her hand and kissed it.

"Nice work, lass." Brann said. "Looks as tho everything made the trip in one piece. I'm beginnin' ta see why junior keeps ye around." He chuckled. "They are right. You are beautiful." He chuckled. "How did you wind up with Junior?"

She looked down. "Long story, I am afraid."

He took her hand and kissed it bowing to her. "It is well you are what you are, your highness."

There were three Signal Flare Positions marked in a triangle around the coffer. The three flares lit and Jock flew out of the north to pick it up. Thea climbed into the plane and the other two men move to sit with her. Wrathion sat on her lap in his whelp form, content to have her pet him and scratch his loose scales from his neck. He was growing again.

Brann, Harrison, Thea, Wrathion, and the Coffer of Promise all found themselves in the Cradle of the Ancients just south of the door leading into the mountain. The Cradle of the Ancients was a wadi by the look and had once had life, but no more. Thea stood near the coffer as Jock flew away.

Wrathion found he liked being in her arms. Something about mortal skin made him comfortable and she held him to her breast, somewhere very soft.

"I'm not quite certain what ta expect 'ere, so stay on yer toes, eh?" Brann said. "These codes should reveal the coffer's true purpose, and present us with the tools to thwart Deathwing's efforts in Uldum fer good!" He smiled. "Though Al'Akir does things in his name, Deathwing is still the Kingpin."

"But he is dead." Thea said.

"Och, aye, my dear, but followers who do not know or wish to know will follow something blindly." He paused. "Stand back!"

Brann walked over to the coffer and started interacting with it. Suddenly, the door to the north started eye-beaming the coffer! Thea gasped as tree and plants began to grow from the scorched earth and water began to flow. She looked down as it cooled her fee. Around them was revealing an amazing regrowth! Water was flowing and the cradle is alive!

Thea reached into the coffer and lifted the Titan Discs and handed them to Brann with her free hand. Wrathion shifted and looked at the water. It was beautiful here.

"Well, now. Would ya look at that!? Of course! I had a hunch this is what we'd find. Had no idea about the organic transformations, though. I must admit. There's more to this old relic than I'd dared to hope." Brann said. He chuckled.

Wrathion smiled at Thea. "You have fulfilled your promise, Aramathea." He bowed. "Only a handful more to remove and my father's taint will be gone."

She touched his face and the red eyes turned to her. "Thank you."

He nodded. "I may have need of your help again."

"All you have to do is ask." She said and moved to splash the cool clear water.

"I have a friend who helps me hunt, but soon he will have them all, and be rewarded. Then I will go on my own. I have heard of an Isle of mist. I wish to see it and live free."

She nodded and leaned to kiss his brow. "Good luck in whatever you do, Wrathion. You are not like your father. Ruthless, surely, but also you think about humanity and your own preservation."

He chuckled. "I originally was thought to be an abomination. It is your beauty that has shown me I am more."

ZzZ

Two days later the small party arrived back at Ramkahen. Phaoris was there to greet them as the Coffer was set in the courtyard of the palace by Jock. Dr. Jones smiled at the King who nodded to him before sweeping the girl into his arms and kissing her.

Wrathion chuckled. "Mortal love is so interesting and mushy." He said to Dr. Jones.

Harrison laughed. "Yes, but she is his mate. It is expected."

Wrathion shook his head. "I must return to the Hinterlands where I will await my new friend. Perhaps we will meet again, Dr. Jones."

"Perhaps. Stay safe, young prince."

"Always. I have much to live for."

"Are you going to say goodbye to Thea?"

"No, she is happy. I will see her again. This I swear. She is captivating. I count her as a friend."

"She will be pleased to know she is such. Until we meet again."

The prince transformed into a whelp and flew away toward Tanaris where he would be able to gain a ride back to the Eastern Kingdoms.

Harrison turned his attentions back to Thea who was laughing with her sister-in-law and Phaoris. Phaoris caught his eye and came to him. "Thank you for bringing her home to me."

"I am sure you worried, but let me make clear, she is perfectly able to defend herself both in wit and with a weapon."

"I am aware. I am her mate." Phaoris said. "All the same, Ramkahen is your home now. Stay as long as you wish and return often."

"My thanks good king."

Harrison looked and caught Thea's eye. She nodded and then settled back among her people. Harrison, however, had more to explore and he lifted his pack and walked to a camel. Wrathion was right. He would see Thea again as well. As often as he could manage. She was captivating and she was a queen with a direct tie to Stormwind.

She was a diamond in the rough and had been shaped into a fine jewel of the Ramkahen kingdom. Her sister-in-law was also a jewel of the kingdom. Harrison sighed and set to making himself useful to help with the celebration that was upcoming. The Queen would have her coronation, the city was safe for now, and the Alliance would support the king in all he did.

Now with the Coffer of Promise, the Ramkahen were merry and happy. It was a good day to be in the desert.


	9. The Court of the Sun King

Chapter 9 – The Court of the Sun King

Aramathea was walking through the marketplace of Ramkahen with her sister-in-law Nefererini. They were picking out fruit to snack on in the palace. Nefererini was carrying a basket full of Tropical Sunfruit for South Island Iced Tea and to eat. The fruit was sweet and Thea seemed to be craving it more than anything recently. Nefererini had quickly gained back her strength when she was allowed to eat and was not beaten.

They had mourned Nadun and become closer as friends because of it. The whole of the people had mourned the prince for twelve days as was customary. Now that he was mourned and had been buried and spirit released to the ancestors, the Ramkahen could look forward to new things, such as the coronation of their new queen.

Nefererini was picking out some pomegranates when a guard quickly came up to the Queen and Princess. "Your majesty, your highness. We need you back at the palace."

His urgent tone made Thea lift her coin bag before moving to follow the guard. Nefererini lifted her sister-in-law onto her back and moved at the guard's pace toward the palace through the busy streets. Thea held the basket and his sister-in-law's long mane.

They arrived and Thea noticed there were guards, human guards standing watch. She looked closer as she dismounted. She knew one of them as Major Kourtney Jorgenson, a member of the Home Guard. Another she knew very well.

"Captain Thomas." She whispered.

He bowed. "Your highness, or majesty I should say now." He flashed a smile.

She laughed as she walked into the palace flanked by the Captain, Nefererini, and the guard.

Phaoris stood in the room without his mask talking to a tall blonde man, a smaller willow thin blonde woman in robes, and a tall broad shouldered man with thick dark hair. The blonde man shifted a little and light glinted off his crown.

Thea ran to him and hugged him, forgetting all protocol. "Anduin!" She cried.

Anduin grunted as she ran into him from his side. He looked down and smiled at her as his hand went to her hair and the other went to her back to embrace her. It had been months since they had seen each other, and they had missed each other utterly. He looked at her in her Ramkahen court clothing and crown. She literally wore half the clothing the other humans in the room were wearing and she was almost scandalously naked compared to Helene who was in her full priest robes.

Phaoris was smiling as Anduin set her back. "Hello, sister." He greeted. He looked up at Phaoris. "You will have to excuse us. We have been parted for too long."

Phaoris lifted a hand smiling affectionately at his mate. "No need. She is happy and that is my main concern. It does me good to see another brother who treats his sister the same as I do my own." He said nodding to Nefererini who was standing back from them, but smiling.

Phaoris nodded. "As I was saying, your majesty, we will hold, my mate's coronation with you here and hold a feast in celebration of both your ascents."

Thea looked up at her brother. "Ascent to what, brother?"

"Your brother is the High King of the Alliance." Jamiy said stepping forward. "The Horde have been taking steps toward all-out war."

Phaoris sighed. "Here they only wish to survive."

Thea smiled up at her handsome paladin brother. Jamiy was twice Anduin's breath in shoulders and several inches taller making him seem much like his adopted father than his blood. Thea herself had seen people think that Jamiy was the son of Varian Wrynn and Anduin was the son of Grekko Ambrose and had seen them misname them both. This of course was not true and Anduin was ten years senior to Jamiy and Helene, though he did not look it. As battle hardened as it he was, the many years on the front lines had taken a toll on Jamiy making him seem the elder though in truth he was only a year past thirty. As the leader of the Agent Crusade, Jamiy had been through many trials and his eyes told the tale. His face was still handsome, though he had rejected women trying to win him over after his wife's death. He lifted his hand to her and as she stepped to him he hugged her. Phaoris saw he was missing two of his digits on the hand, but he did not question as to how that had happened.

"What has happened?" Thea asked.

"Hellscream has become out of control and is starting to lose his touch with reality. His own mate and children are caught in the middle between the Alliance and his megalomania." Jamiy said. He cocked his head at her.

"Can't Shagara help him?"

Helene sighed and shook her head. "No. She has tried." She spread her hands. "I warned her he was evil."

"Your personal reasons were not ones she was willing to hear." Jamiy said. "However, I think even now, Vol'Jin and Baine are calling for him to be stopped." He cocked his head. "She has a family now and thinks on them. She listens to Vol'Jin. The shadow hunter is wise and has a calm spirit." Jamiy knew well that the troll had befriended Rhenn long before and thus had a friendship with the family from the start. He looked at his far younger sister. "The Horde is fractured, but are trying to keep together even as Garrosh appears to lose his mind more."

"What is he planning to do?" Thea asked.

"Eradicate the Alliance from Kalimdor." Helene said. "And then turn to the Eastern Kingdoms."

Thea nodded and stood back. "What do you propose?" She asked Anduin.

The High King sighed. "We will need some of the Ramkahen navy to sail to Darkshore with a Stormwind flagship to divert the Horde if needed."

Phaoris nodded. "Of course, whatever you require. However, Ramkahen will remain a free port so long as we are not attacked."

Anduin lifted a hand. "As you see fit, brother." He said. "But know he may come for you. There are already rumors he marches south toward Theramore Isle."

"Auntie Jaina…" Thea gasped.

Anduin nodded. "Yes."

Phaoris stepped forward. "I will aide you in whatever you require." He looked to Thea. "I cannot have my wife stressed now." Thea looked at him startled. She had not thought they would be announcing that this quickly, nor had she thought he would be so careless about it. Perhaps it was because he cared so much about her that he forgot to control his thoughts. He had been over joyed when she had told him a week prior after visiting the High Priest.

That gave the three other humans pause. Jamiy lifted a hand in her direction. He smiled a little feeling the small life force there. He knew Helene could sense it as well. He looked at Anduin. Anduin blinked and had never perfected that skill within his priest training. Jamiy nodded slightly and Anduin then beamed.

"You are pregnant?" He blurted.

Thea nodded and pressed her hands to her bare midriff.

Phaoris chuckled at the knowing look on Nefererini. He knew that Thea would have told her best friend and confidant here. He moved and collected the Princess. "We will allow you to speak on such matters. Lord Jamiy, Lady Helene. Care to join us on the terrace for some refreshment?"

Jamiy chuckled. "I am fine thank you, but Helene I am sure would love the hospitality." He said nodding to her. Helene took the hint and smiled a little at her twin brother.

The High Archbishop of the Light nodded and followed the Ramkahen royals. The Princess took her arm and the three began to speak about the architecture and other things of interest to Helene who had never been in the south before.

Jamiy watched them leave the room, then took a step and sighed. "I am not sure I like the idea of you in the desert, pregnant, and without family to protect you." He said moving to a pillar to fold his arms as he leaned there.

That made Thea smile. Her whole family had always been protective, but Jamiy was more so than the others. Perhaps it was because he saw himself as the protector of the family and "man of the house" now that Varian had passed. Or perhaps it was just his paladin nature.

"I could leave some of the Home Guards." Anduin said.

She shook her head. "Trust me, I am well enough guarded. Phaoris will not even let me eat my own food without a taster."

Anduin nodded. "Very well."

Jamiy shook his head. "I am sending two of my best Argent Crusaders. With Garrosh's insanity growing I will not have you a target."

She nodded and sighed. "Very well, brother." She knew it was pointless to argue with him.

He looked to Jamiy. "How do you feel a child?"

"When you learn the ways of the Light, you are often in tune with nature." Jamiy took his brother's hand and placed it on the midriff of their sister. The skin was taut yet, like a bow string. She was not showing at all. Anduin blinked and then Jamiy covered his hand. "Concentrate."

Anduin closed his eyes and he reached out with the Light to feel life. He felt himself, Jamiy, Thea, the guards, and… his eyes opened.

The fluttering was like that of a moth. A tiny life.

Jamiy smiled. "Breathtaking your first time, isn't it."

Anduin nodded and then bent to kiss his sister's brow. "Thank you, sister."

"For what?"

"For teaching me once more that the Light will always show me the way."

She laughed a little and took their arms. "Shall we join them in the courtyard?"

"Of course, sister."

ZzZ

The next day the human family was eating on the courtyard terrace. Breakfast was of thick bread, honey, fruit, fresh milk, and thick butter.

Phaoris walked in, his smooth catlike gait was nearly soundless as he walked passed his guards. He bowed to the King, Duke, Countess, and his own Queen. "I am glad you find our foods welcome."

Jamiy smiled as he leaned on a couch pillow chewing a grape thoughtfully. "I could get used to it here. The shade, the beauties…" He smiled at his sister and then Nefererini who had come into the courtyard also.

Anduin chuckled. "It does me well to see my sister so happy here. She is glowing and tanned in your sun."

Phaoris nodded and dropped down near them reaching for some bread. "My lady, is often in the pools swimming. At first her skin turned red, but she has darkened and it is rarer now."

Helene chuckled. "You could send for some sunscreen, dear sister."

Thea snorted. "I do not like to reminded I am the only person here without fur."

The Sun King touched his wife's brow softly. "We meant no offense, dear one."

Jamiy smiled at as the girl looked up placated. Anduin sighed. "Honestly, it will be good to have a base this far south in Kalimdor. With Theramore under threat and no real other foothold here, it will be better for the Alliance."

"Though I am for my wife's people, I will aid any who require aid from the Neferset." Phaoris reminded him. "I owe the Alliance much and I will grant you the use of my navy, but those in need of help, I will not deny them."

Anduin nodded. "I would not expect you to be wholly Alliance. You are your own people, good King. You are my brother now, and I respect your wishes." He nodded to Thea as she rose to her feet and walked toward the courtyard edge with Helene. "Take care of her."

"I would die for her, your Highness." The Sun King said. "I have learned what true love is."

Anduin nodded. "It is a wondrous thing. Our mother found my mate and I treasure her."

"Why did she not travel with you?"

"She is great with child and also regent while I am away. Ellsa is Gilnean."

"Are they the people you speak of who turn into dogs, Thea?" Phaoris asked.

"Not by choice." Helene said. "They are good people. The wild ones are so and do not know better. Those of Gilneas keep their minds."

Phaoris nodded. "I have heard also you married a man who is not living. We have stories of a Goddess who brought her husband back from the dead, but he lives as one dead, but not dead."

Helene smiled. "He is a Death Knight."

Phaoris perked his ears. "What is this?"

"They are the Knights of Ebon Blade." Jamiy said. "Darion Mograine leads them and he is husband to my sister. They have three children."

Phaoris's ears twitched. "You can have children from death?"

"No." Helene smiled tolerantly. She realized the King was curious of this, but trying to jest and she took his great paw in her smaller hands. "My daughters are Shagara, Neumu, and Djenni. Shagara is mate to the Warchief of the Horde."

"So she is an orc?"

"Yes, the natural child of Go'el and his mate, Aggra." Anduin said.

"Neumu is the daughter of Hartley, a Draenei priest and his human mate. She is a skilled ranger and archer. She is a Hand of A'dal." Helene said with pride. "Last is Djenni, my half blood elf half human child who is a druid under Malfurion himself."

"Amazing." The Sun King said. "You must be proud."

"Very."

Thea smiled. "I miss them."

"When you have given birth and recovered, perhaps we can travel to you walled city, my queen." Phaoris said. "I would see it. Many people have spoken of the beauty." He grinned showing his sharp teeth. "I have heard that there are green statues taller than buildings there."

Thea looked at him and smiled. "Trees?" She asked.

"Is that what they are? Not like these palms, but with needles and hard woods."

She nodded. "Trees." She smiled at Anduin. "He thinks I tell him stories of mountains covered in ice and snow, green lands, shinning towers…"

Anduin chuckled. "You plan to take him to Ironforge as well then?"

"That is my hope." She said. "Travel to Darnassus." She smiled. "Letting him see that great tree will be the first thing for him."

The High King nodded and smiled. "You will be welcome, brother."

"Thank you." The Sun King nodded.

Jamiy looked out over the great lake. "This is like paradise I have read of in books."

"Even paradise has dangers." Phaoris said joining him. Jamiy was not a small man, but the Sun King stood more than a head and shoulders taller than the paladin.

"I have heard Ahn'Qiraj is not far. I wish to see it." Anduin said. "Fly over it at least."

"The city of bugs?" The Sun King made a face.

Thea rose to her feet her scant clothing moving with her. "I will take them by gryphon, my King."

He sighed and went to her. He kissed her softly. "Be home by sundown." He chided.

Jamiy smiled and took his younger sister's hand.

ZzZ

The queen and her royal brothers and sister mounted gryphons and flew to the northwest. The sun was warm, but Thea did not seem to notice as much as the others. She drank often from the large water pouch her husband had provided each of them with.

They arrived near midday and she pointed down below at the black basalt rocks and the great erect banners with insects on them.

Anduin flew closer looking at the rocks. These places once held and old and proud civilization that had reawaked with the cataclysm. The hives were in Silithus and Un'Goro crater where the ancient race had come back. The Horde and the Alliance were fighting them as they became a threat, but often the creatures just wished to exist.

Anduin nodded satisfied. "Thank you sister, for your hospitality."

"You are leaving soon." She said.

"Yes. Tomorrow. With you safe, I can turn my concerns to Vivian and the Alliance."

She smiled. "How is our sister?" She asked as they flew away from the sun back to the Sun King's home and capital.

"Trouble as always. By the Gods she is a handful."

"You expected something less from someone of our mother and father?"

"I suppose not, but she is more like Varian than either of us."

Jamiy and Helene smiled listening to the pair. Thea, a queen, despite her young age, Anduin, a King and the High King of the Alliance, a position not unlike the one his father held until his death. They landed and found Phaoris waiting for them with cool drinks, and a simple, but good meal.

The soft breezes of the evening made the banners and the open tent they were in flutter. The group enjoyed their meal and then retired.

Early the next morning, Jamiy, Helene, and Anduin said their goodbyes and left by gryphon. Thea watched them from the docks of the city until she no longer could see them flying to the northeast. She felt a large paw on her and turned back to see her husband smiling at her.

"We have much to do, to help your brother with his war." He said.

"Yes." She agreed.

Together they walked back toward the palace. Several people were already about and they bowed to the royals as they walked passed. Thea smiled. She loved her new people. She would always be human, but she was now something more, The Sun Queen of the Ramkahen.

The sun rose fully and she turned herself causing her husband to pause as she let the light warm her body. He smiled looking at her glowing skin in the early light. She was a queen, born to be a queen, raised to be a queen, and now was a queen.

Aramathea of the Ramkahen.


End file.
